Behind These Eyes
by izziesaurus
Summary: Spencer Swan has a dark past. She does not let change her but, they do haunt her. After a motorcycle accident, she moves to Forks to live with her dad and half sister, Bella Swan. What she didn't know is that someone would make her think of staying after she healed. So, will she stay in Forks or leave? Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

_The rain was falling hard and heavy tonight. I knew it had been a terrible idea to go riding my motorcycle in this weather. It was extremely odd for it to be like this in California. It was pitch dark due to it being late at night. But, I couldn't just stay at home after I had another nightmare. _

_I soon noticed there was a huge puddle in front of me. There's two things I could do, go right through it and hope nothing happens or go around it. I choose the second choice. As I went into the other lane, I quickly noticed a car was coming and swerved back over. _

_That proved to be a bad idea, as I lost control. _

_My back tire started moving side to side and I tried to get it under control. But, I couldn't and I ended up flipping. My arm started to burn from contact of the road and my wrist turned in a way it wasn't suppose to. When I finally stopped being dragged along with it, I whimpered in pain while I tried to get the bike off of my right leg. _

My eyes shot open as loud noise came from my car window. Fear shot through me but, I quickly calmed down when I saw that it was the owner of the diner. I quickly rolled down my window.

She sent me a kind smile. "Sorry hon. But, we're closing up. You should get on your way home."

"Sure thing. Thank you for waking me."

She nodded and I was soon back on the road.

The pain in my left arm and right leg were hard to ignore. Maybe I should of listened to my dad, Charlie Swan. I should of just got onto a plane and let him pick me up. Even though I thought it was incredibly stupid for me to get on one just to get to Washington from California. So, I decided to just drive myself there. All of my stuff was in my black BMW X3, including my totaled motorcycle. I'd find someone to help me fix it.

The reasons for me moving in with my dad are mostly because after the accident, I couldn't work. So, I had no way to pay my bills. Also, I need help getting around. My mom was no longer with us and I lived by myself in California. It would just be best for me to stay with my dad and half sister, Bella Swan, until I got back on my feet.

I'm Spencer Swan, daughter of Leanne Willis and Charlie Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

Relief filled me when I finally pulled into the driveway. Everything that hasn't healed from the crash hurt. My road burn itched and well, burned. My leg and wrist ached. I limped out of my car to the front door and knocked as loudly as I could.

The door quickly opened to show a startled Bella. She had really grown up since I've last seen her. Her wavy dark brown hair was longer, eyes were still the color of milk chocolate and skin was still pale. She was a little shorter than I am.

"Hey Bells."

She smiled hesitantly. "Is that you, Spencer?"

"Of course it is!" I grinned. "Who else would show up at this time of the night?"

"You do have a point. Come on in, Charlie is going to be mad that you drove here."

I shook my head. "Still calling dad by his name? And he should of expected me to do the opposite of what he told me to do, I've always done that."

"Dad, Spencer's here!" Bella called through the house as she walked into the kitchen.

I just fell back onto the couch with a content sigh. It has been a while since I've been here. I used to come every summer to see Bella and my dad. But, as life started getting more busy, with college and working, I couldn't.

There is a big difference between how Bella and me look. While she's pale, I'm slightly tan. Bella has brown eyes, I have blue. She has brown hair, I have black. Bella looks more like our dad. I look more like my mother but, there are some features I get from him.

I looked up when I heard the familiar sounds of Dad's mumbling. "Hey dad. I got here early."

He shook his head. "Spence, I told you I'd come pick you up at the airport."

Waving him off, I shook my head. "Its all good. I'm here now."

Dad grumbled something which made me smile more. "I'll get your stuff out of the car."

"Thanks Dad!"

Bella sighed and sat beside me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll feel fine once I take my pain meds." I told her as I let my hair fall down to my mid back. "Don't worry about me, Bells."

"So, would you want to meet Edward soon?"

I leaned back and propped up my right leg. "Your boyfriend?"

She nodded while smiling slightly. "He really wants to meet you."

"You're really attached to this boy, aren't you?" I asked while remembering when he left. I had seriously thought about coming here and actually knocking some sense into her. No boy is worth throwing your life away.

"He just means a lot to me." She said softly as I heard the front door open and Charlie stumble in. "Charlie doesn't like him."

"Who could blame him?" I started while turning to look at Bella. "He left you and broke your heart. Hell, if I was you, I'd never gone back to his ass."

She rolled her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" My voice raised slightly. Dad was probably upstairs. "That you love this guy so damn much that you'd throw your life away for him? Its not worth it, Bella. I'm sure there's more than one guy you'd fall for out there. You're a gorgeous girl. So, why are you settling for someone who treated you like that?"

"No. You could easily get any guy you want. But, its not like that for everyone, _Spencer. _Edward really cares for me. So what if he made a mistake! I forgave him and I'm not going to let you change my mind."

"I understand much more than you think." I mumbled before turning away from her.

She seems to think like my whole life was easier because of my looks. I'm not that pretty as she seems to think. Only if she knew half of the things I've seen. She wasn't the only one to get her heart broken. I just don't think the relationship she's in is healthy. I'm just worried about her, that's all.

Dad was soon down the stairs. "Do you need help getting up the stairs?"

With a sigh, I nodded. "Thanks."

He nodded as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders helping me to my room. "Don't worry about what she said. Bella just gets defensive about Edward."

I scoffed. "That gives her no reason to act like my whole life was easier than hers."

"I know, Spence."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, dad. I'm going to just go to bed now." He nodded before closing the door.

"Okay, this is the hard part." I mumbled to myself as I started to take off my leg brace.

Taking baths/showers and getting dressed were the worse part of this whole injury. I hissed in pain as I started to take off my sweats. Without the brace, it was even more painful. After changing, putting burn cream on my upper right arm, and taking my pain meds, I was soon sleeping soundly. Ignoring that weird feeling a fear starting to hit me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Spence, wake up." Someone started to tried to shake me awake.

"Huh?" I blinked a few times to get used to the light and sat up. I soon noticed that dad was the one trying to get me up.

"I need to get you downstairs before I leave for work."

He quickly got me downstairs and had me situated on the couch with a blanket. "I'll be home after Bella. If you need me, just call."

I groggily nodded and laid back onto the couch with plans on going back to sleep. Until I saw him.

It was just like last time I saw one of them. Pale white skin, overly gorgeous looks, perfect teeth. The only difference was the eyes. His weren't the same blood red. He was one of them. This guy was the same _thing _that killed my mother.

"Spencer, I'd like you to meet Edward."

My heart was hammering in my chest while I realized that this was her boyfriend. A vampire. A_ monster_.

The way he was looking at me.. It was like he knew what was going through my head. "I'll wait outside for you." He soon left.

I sat there starring at Bella. "Do you know what he is?" I asked trying to shake off the fear.

Her eyes widened slightly, giving me the answer. "Spencer, I have to go."

Then she just left me. Bella had to know. She was much too observant to not notice how different he was. If she did, how could she stand by him like that? He could easily kill her.

I got off of the couch, deciding there was no way I'd fall asleep, and started to cook me something for breakfast. Charlie had some left over coffee that I could drink.

There were things in my past that I did my best to keep there. But, when you witness a creature of the night killing your mom, its hard to not think about it. The nightmares never stop and I haven't told anyone what I actually saw. No one would believe me. Hell, I didn't believe myself. But, weeks after the murder, I found myself moving from Tennessee to California. They couldn't stand the sun and it was always sunny there. I was running away from my fears. Apparently, I haven't run enough. Because, here I am, afraid again. I want to leave, run far away from here.

That's not the right thing to do. Plus, I can't exactly get up and leave.

I was going crazy the whole time Bella was at school. If there was one, there had to be many more. She goes to school with them for God's sake. What is wrong with this world?

Around lunch time, I ended up dozing off from the pain medication. Lucky for me, there weren't any nightmares. I don't even remember having any dreams. The sound of the door opening woke me up.

"She knows what I am and she's terrified of us." Edward said in his overly smooth voice.

"But, how does she know?" Bella asked softly, probably afraid of me hearing.

"I don't know. She was having some sort of flash back but, there wasn't enough for me to know exactly what it was about." There was a small pause. "She's awake and wants to talk to you."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"We have to go hunting, so I wont be at school."

I sat up groggily and waited for Bella to walk into the living room. Good thing Charlie wasn't here, I wont have to worry about him overhearing.

She walked in with a nervous expression. "Spencer, you want to talk?"

I scoffed. "Of course I do. Do you know what that guy is?" My voice raised while shaking.

"Yes, I do."

"And you are still with him?" My voice was still raising. "Are you insane!"

She shook her head. "He wont hurt me."

"Oh, he wont? Its his nature, Bella! Its like telling us not to breathe!" Anger was running through my veins like fire. I do have my mothers temper.

"You don't know him like I do!"

"I don't want to know him!" I clenched my hand into a fist. "He's a monster, a killer!"

"You don't know that, Spencer!"

I glared. "Yes, I do. I've seen his kind before! They are the reason my mom is dead!"

Bella's angry expression fell. "What?" She starred at me waiting for me to say something. "Spencer, what are you talking about?"

"Did.. Did you ever wonder why they never found the murder? Why I would never talk about it?" I looked down at my hands. "No one would of believe me. If I told them, that I saw a vampire sucking the life out of my mom. They aren't suppose to be real. But, they are and deadly."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella would never listen to me. Not when I was calling the man she loved a monster. I was only looking out for her safety, as well as dad's and mine. She assured me that he only fed off of animals. That didn't make me feel any better. That night, I found myself waking up all night from flashbacks.

I quickly gave up on sleep and started drawing.

That was one of the things I went to college for. Culinary and Fine arts. My mom wasn't too happy with my choice in education. She'd say that I was smart enough to do so much better. This is what I wanted to do with my life. I could never just sit at a desk all day. Making art and food is what loved doing. It's a natural talent.

Later that day, Charlie took me to physical therapy. Which was extremely painful. The doctor make me remove the leg brace and walk. I didn't get very far until I just couldn't walk without falling. They also checked my wrist and road burn. My wrist would be healed quite soon. The burn, on the other hand, would scar. I had expected that. The road did rip off the skin from my arm. Its just as painful as it sounds.

Once I got home, it was somewhat late. I laid on the couch watching Criminal Minds and drinking. Pain was still shooting up my right leg and I tried to ignore it.

Then I started to wonder where Bella was. She's usually home by now. Dad soon told me that she was off with a friend named Jacob on the Rez. I was happy to hear that she was with someone other than Edward.

The door opened and the sounds of a guy talking to Bella came through the house.

"It was nice seeing you, Jake."

Both of them were now looking at me. Well, mostly the guy.

I gazed over to see a really attractive guy. He was tall, russet skin, obviously Native American, muscles, and short black hair. "So, this is Jacob? I'm Spencer Swan. Her older half sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister." Jacob muttered with his eyes still on me.

Bella shrugged. "Yeah, I do. How did your physical therapy go?"

I took a sip of my beer and sighed. "It was the first day and its already a pain."

"What happened?"

I looked back over at Jacob. "Motorcycle accident a couple of weeks ago. It messed up my leg." When I notice worry flash through his expression, I waved him off. "I'll be fine in no time."

Bella sat beside me and Jacob sat on the recliner. "What did they say about your road burn?"

"It would scar. But, I already knew that."

Her eyes gazed at the TV for a second before flinching and looking away. "How do you watch that?"

I looked over at the screen to see that they were showing a dead body. "Its not that bad, Bells. A little gore is good for ya."

That had Jacob cracking a smile.

"See, even Jacob agrees!" I pointed out with a grin.

He laughed then eyed the beer in my hand. "How old are you?"

"Twenty one. Exactly drinking age." I told him with a grin. "How old are you? I'm pretty sure your not my age."

"I'm turning eighteen in a few months."

I nodded. "So, I was right. But, you seem older."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He seemed to be over thinking a lot of stuff.

I wonder what was bothering him. There I was, wanting to know all kinds of stuff about this boy. He seemed nice but, I haven't got a real feel for his personality yet.

Dad soon came in the living room and seemed happy to see Jacob. Maybe he feels the same way as I did, better Jacob than Edward. Sadly, it was getting late and he needed to get home. But, not before inviting me to the La Push Beach. Of course I agreed. I had to get out of this house.

The tension between Bella and me was still on high. I just wished she try and see what I saw. My opinion on Edward is not changing any time soon. There was no way. All I see when I look at him is a monster. They murder things to live. Animal or human. Its selfish. That did not stop Bella from trying to get me to give Edward a chance. Would she ever give up?


	5. Chapter 5

Another early awakening. I wasn't too happy about it either. Bella was being really loud while getting ready. I'm guessing she kept falling down. I don't see how someone could be so clumsy. Sure, I am a bit clumsy myself but, damn. Lucky for me, I was able to get down the stairs without hurting myself.

"Did I wake you up?"

I glared at her. "No, I just thought I'd wake up at seven am for no reason at all."

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I was just in a rush. Edward's on his way to get me." She followed me into the kitchen.

"Can you go _one _day without seeing that boy?" I grumbled as I poured myself some coffee. "I wouldn't be surprised if he snuck in your room at night."

"W-what? Why would you say that? Of course he doesn't!" Her face was turning red.

I turned around not even feeling surprised. "You are a terrible lair, Bella."

"Please don't tell Charlie!" Again, she followed me as I walked into the living room and sat down.

"Tell him what? That your vampire boyfriend sneaks in your room at night. Like he'd believe anything that came out of my mouth after I say that."

Bella stood in front of me looking confused. "So, you aren't going to say anything to him?"

"You are going to do whatever you want to do anyways. What would me telling Dad do? Other than upset him." I took a sip of my coffee. "You wont listen to me anyways. I'm not even going to try."

"You're just going to ignore it? Do you even care..?"

I looked up at Bella and sighed. "Of course I care. But, I already told you how I felt. You wont listen. So, what good would it be for me to be upset? None. You're going to live your life the way you want to. Don't think this is me saying I'm giving Edward a chance. That's not happening."

She just looked at me looking like she had something to say. "I'm sorry.. About your mom."

I always hated it when people reminded me of what happened. Everyday was spent trying to not think about it. Even the slightest remembrance hurt. Flashbacks always ran through my head when someone mentioned it. A chill would run up my spine. I'd have to work hard to empty out all the thoughts from my head.

"Its okay." I blinked and turned on the TV.

Bella was quickly gone and my feelings hit me like a truck. I missed my mom like hell. She's been gone a year but, it hasn't got any better. There will be always a small part of me missing now. Those monsters.. They took her away from me and I'll never forget what I saw. No matter how much I cover it up, it did scar me emotionally. I will never be able to call her up and gush over some boy. She wont be at my wedding or see my children. And that killed me.

Around twelve, I got Jacob's number from Bella and told him I'd meet him there. After a quick shower, I got changed into a one shouldered jersey shirt, black jeans, and vans. My leg brace was placed over my pants and I put my wrist brace back on. And like always, I put my hair up, this time into a high ponytail.

As I drove to the La Push beach, I started to hope I'd see some old friends there. Back when I used to visit here, I'd hang out with a few people on the Rez. They were, Leah Clearwater, Sam Uley, Paul Walker and Jared Cameron. They were always fun to be around. I wonder if Leah and Sam were still together. I wouldn't be surprised if they were. They were an amazing couple.

I pulled up at the beach. It was still beautiful but, after living in California for a year, this didn't compare. There was no way I could go swimming in that or surfing. I'd freeze.

"Spencer? Is that you?"

I turned around to see someone vaguely familiar. "Yeah? That's me. And you are..?"

He frowned. "C'mon, don't tell me you don't remember me."

This guy was tall, maybe taller than Jacob. His skin was light for being Native American, as well as his eyes. "Wait a second. Paul?"

I knew by that grin that it was him. "The one and only. I didn't know you could get even hotter." His eyes trailed down, stopping on my leg. "What happened to you?"

"Motorcycle accident." I motioned to the bandage on my shoulder from where my shirt hung off of. "Road burn," my wrist. "sprained." Then my leg. "sprain and muscle strains."

"Damn. Are you gonna be okay?"

I nodded with a smile. "Of course I will be. Its great to see you again."

"Yeah, you too. But, why are you back here?" He grabbed my arm to help me stay up when I stumbled slightly.

"I needed help getting around after the accident. Dad let me stay since I couldn't work and pay bills." I told him as we got closer to the small group.

He looked at me confused. "Why not just stay with your mom?"

"Um," I sighed. "She was killed about a year ago."

Paul stopped walking and turned to me. "I am _so _sorry, Spencer. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Its getting better. I still have nightmares but, I'll survive."

His arm wrapped around the top of my shoulders. "I'm glad to see that you didn't let that change you."

I laughed slightly. "Well, have you finally settled down? Found a girl?"

"How could I? I'd never forget about you." He flirted.

That was our relationship. We'd playfully flirt with each other but, that never meant that we'd date each other. Paul doesn't really date anyways. He was just a good friend of mine.

When we got to the group, I saw Jacob. Paul and me were still flirting, his arm was also around me still. I was surprised to see a jealous look coming from someone I just met yesterday.


	6. Chapter 6

Now, Jacob and Paul were having some conversation with their eye contact. After a few moments, Paul shrugged and walked me to a piece of driftwood to sit down.

"So, what's new?" I asked Paul curiously from beside him.

He grinned. "A lot. Leah and Sam broke up."

I looked at him suspiciously. "You're lying. They were perfect together!"

"I'm serious. They uh, grew apart. Now he's engaged to Emily Young."

My eyes widened. "Her_ cousin_! Oh dear God, things have changed. How's Leah taking it?"

"She's even more pissy than before. But, I bet she'll be happy to see your around again."

"How's Jared?"

"He's good. Finally got him a girl." He rolled his eyes. "Although, he is _always _talking about her. It's getting annoying."

I smiled. "Aw, little Jared is in love."

Paul laughed at me. "What about you? Other than what happened to your mom, of course."

"I'm alright." I shrugged. "I finished up college. I had a great job but, when you get into a really bad accident, that kind of messes it up."

"So, you haven't cheated on me?" Paul asked jokingly.

I raised an eyebrow. "How could I ever cheat on someone like you? No one could ever compare to you, Paul." I saw Jacob looking at me from the corner of my eye. "Except Jacob, of course."

Jacob's eyes widened while he blushed, I found it adorable.

"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to him. He did invite me after all."

He nodded. "I'll see you around, Spence. You're staying at Charlie's house, right?"

"Yup." I waved as I walked over to Jacob. "Sorry, I just haven't seen Paul in a while."

"I didn't know you knew anyone here."

I smiled. "Yeah. I know Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Leah Clearwater and obviously Paul."

We chatted for a little bit until Leah showed up and Paul walked her over.

"Hey, I forgot to ask if you finally got all those tattoo's you wanted."

"Of course I did."

And after I said yes, I had to show them. I had a water color cherry blossom tree on my left side and some of it trailed onto my back. "Love mom" in my mom's signature was on my left wrist vertically. Stay strong was on my right shoulder in cursive. My last one was happiness, also in cursive on my right side, right underneath were my bra ended. "I still want more."


	7. Chapter 7

Lately, all Bella and me have done is argue. She knows what buttons to push to set me off. One of those being Edward. You'd think she would avoid bringing him up what so ever. Sadly, that wasn't the case. I really flipped out when I heard her talking about being changed into one of those monsters.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Bella? Are you insane?" I yelled standing up and looking at looking at where she sat on the couch.

These arguments always happened when dad was gone. Tonight, he was with Billy Black night fishing. I never went because it always seemed creepy to me. Anyways, back to what was going on now..

She turned around with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. "I love him! Is it so bad that I want to be with him forever?"

"Yes!" I threw my hands up in the air then placed them beside me in fists. "You will _kill_ people. Innocent people. You wont be you anymore! Why on earth would you want to become a soulless, blood thirsty monster?"

That set _her_ off. "You don't know anything, Spencer! Edward isn't like who killed your mom. You think you understand everything but, you don't! You surely don't understand me."

"That's because you don't let me try! All you want to talk about is fucking Edward." I sighed as I tried to calm myself down.

Bella glared at me. "I can't wait until you leave and never speak to me again."

I scoffed and went to the kitchen to get a beer. "I'm sick of the way you talk to me. What exactly did I do to make you so angry at me?" I asked as I fixed me a sandwich.

"Hey, what's going on?" That voice startled me. It defiantly wasn't Bella.

I turned around to find that Jacob had somehow wandered into the house. "Does no one knock in this town?"

Jacob cracked a smile. "Nope." He walked into the kitchen were I was sitting. "How's the leg?"

I shrugged. "Better, I guess. So, what made you come all the way to Forks this late?"

"Well, I knew you two would be alone since Charlie is with my dad.. So, I came to check on you.- both. Why were you guys arguing?"

"Oh," I sighed. "I don't like her boyfriend for reasons I'd rather not discuss. She doesn't stop talking about the guy and it just ticks me off."

Jacob tensed up. "I know what you mean."

I smirked and decided to change the subject. "So, you missed me _so _much that you had to come _all_ the way here to see me again? That's adorable."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you find me adorable?" Now, he was smirking.

"Yes, I do. Don't get cocky!" I added with a smile after taking a bite of my sandwich as I sat down at the table. Jacob sat across from me. "Want some?" I held out the other half.

Jacob was quick to grab it with a grin. It was gone in seconds. "You make a great sandwich. Pretty spicy though."

"That's because, I love spicy food. There's peppers on it." I rolled my eyes. "Bells hates my cooking because all of the spice I put in it."

"Well, I bet I'd love your cooking." He told me with a grin.

"If that's your way of getting me to cook for you one day, its working." I told him with a laugh before sipping my drink.

Jacob laughed slightly. Then said, "You seem to like to drink."

"Oh, yeah. I do a bit of drinking but, I stay away from the hard stuff. Went there once, never again."

"So, uh," He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "would you like to hang out sometime?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me out? You do know that I'm twenty one and you're seventeen. That's sort of illegal." I leaned back into my chair. "Well, not really. Only if we have- never mind."

"It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be." He shrugged. "We could just see a movie as friends."

* * *

_**What do you guys think? Should she say yes or is it too soon? **_


	8. Chapter 8

"Um." I was kind of lost for words. Jacob as long known me for a few days. It wasn't that I didn't think he was a cool guy. I just didn't know him all that well. "I think we should just hang out for now. I'm not saying no to going on a date with you later on. Once we get to know each other more."

And that was two nights ago.

Since then, I've felt different. Angrier, taller, and warmer. I would wake up in the middle of the night having the urge to go for a run in the forest. My knee and wrist felt completely healed, that had to be impossible.

I could hear, see, and smell things that I never could before. I could even sense that one of the Cullen's were near before they even walked in the house. And I would always dream about the stories my mom told me about half Lycans.

Why was that running through my head so much?

"_Mama, what are Lycans?" I asked. Being only five years old, I couldn't pronounce Lycan correctly. _

_That always made my mom laugh. "They are a type of werewolves." _

"_And they protect people?"_

_S__he nodded with a small smile. "Yes, they do. Mostly from vampires."_

"_Mama, don't be silly! Vampires aren't real." I told her while I hugged my teddy bear close to me. _

_She only raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh? Who told you that?" _

"_Daddy did!" _

"_That does not surprise me." Mom muttered. "You know what? You can believe in anything you want to, Spencer Shay. Anything is possible." _

"_Aw, mommy! Don't say my middle name!" I pouted. I had always hated it when she called me by it. _

_She pulled me into a hug. "I can call you it whenever I want to. Spencer Shay!" _

"_Mommy!" I squealed as I tried to get out of her grip. "Let me go!" _

_As soon as I got out of her grip, she chased me down the hallway. "Got you!" _

_I giggled. "Yes you did, momma! I love you." _

_She kissed my forehead. "I love you too, amore." _

I missed my mom like hell. Maybe there was a reason I keep remembering these stories she's told me. I'm suppose to remember them. Hell, if vampires exists then werewolves/Lycans probably do too.

She always spoke some Italian around me. My grandmother was Italian and my grandpa was German. So, I know a good bit of both languages. They both moved to America in their twenties and ended up going to the same college in Tennessee.

My mom met my dad when she went to Washington state. He was a officer, not a Sheriff yet, and pulled her over. Mom, being flirty as she was, asked for his number and they got close. Never really got into a relationship though. I came to be after a drunken one night stand. Mom always made sure that I knew that didn't make them love me any less.

Once dad got married to Renee, mom and I moved back to Tennessee. Part of me had always thought that she was somewhat jealous. Maybe she wanted that to be her. But, whenever I asked about it, she'd walk away or change the subject.

I'm not going to lie, I was jealous of Bella for a while too. She was able to at least get a taste of having her parents together. I always wondered how that felt. Then again, I never felt the pain of a family being ripped apart. Bella did.

My sister and I have always been very different. Bella was quiet and shy, I was loud and outgoing. She stays out of trouble, I look for it. Bella always blushes at the slightest thing, I'm the one making others blush. She couldn't fight if she tried, I loved fighting. I'm hotheaded, she's mostly calm and collected. I love parties, she hates them. The list can go on and on. Maybe that's why we don't get along.

* * *

_**A/N: Here's a taste of Spencer's past. **_


	9. Chapter 9

I stumbled out of bed after feeling a ton of pain run through me. Then ran into my dresser. I looked into the mirror to see a pair of black eyes. That had me afraid. That was me and this was no dream. My eyes trailed down to see my K-9's were elongated and my nails grew out to what looked like claws. I started to back away from the mirror and until my back slammed into the wall.

Luckily, everyone was gone. Bella was at school and dad was at work. No one would see me like this. That is, if it goes away before four o'clock.

What was happening to me? My heart was in overdrive and no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't calm down. I was turning to a monster.

Maybe if I calm down, I'll go back to normal. So, I sat down on the chest that sat at the foot of my bed. After taking deep breaths, my heart went back to normal and so did everything else. For now.

A few hours later, there was a knock on the door. Part of me was afraid to open it. What if it was Jacob or someone I knew? What if that freaky transformation came back while I stood in front of them? How the hell would I explain that. The knocking just wouldn't stop, so I got up and went to open it.

There stood two unfamiliar people stood there. But, they somehow looked familiar.

"Um, who are you?" I asked with the cross of my arms.

The boy smiled slightly. His black hair was cut short and his brown eyes stood out beside his pale skin. "We're your cousins. I'm Justin and this is Rachel." He had a slight Italian accent.

The girl beside him looked similar to him except for her eyes were blue, like mine. "You're probably wondering why we showed up out of no where."

I nodded. "Well, yeah. Its not like I was expecting anyone."

"Could we come in?" Justin asked looking inside. "We have to talk to you about something a bit private."

Raising an eyebrow, I nodded and stepped aside to let them in.

We all stood in the living room when Rachel decided to talk. "You've been feeling differently lately, haven't you?"

"H-how did you know that?"

Justin shrugged. "Because, we've been there and have been expecting this to happen to you soon."

"Wait," I sighed. "you know what is happening to me? It happened to you..?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded. "That's why we here. We had someone to help us through the transformation. We're going to help you through yours."

I fell back onto the couch, my eyes not moving away from them. "What are we?"

"We're a mix breed of Lycan. Its gone through the family for Centuries. It's a mix with Lycan and human. Which makes us unable to fully shift into a wolf but, as you probably already know, we get a few of the qualities."

I squeezed my eyes shut hoping that I'd wake up back in my bedroom and find that I was dreaming this whole thing. Things don't always work out how you want them to. "Like eye color changing, growing fangs, and claws?"

Rachel sat beside me and grabbed my hand. "We're sorry that we didn't come earlier. You would have been prepared for this."

I scoffed. "I doubt anything could prepare me for what's happening now."

"It gets worse." Justin told me from were he was standing beside the TV. "Soon, you'll experience blood lust and since you're here.. Well, we either have to keep a _very _close eye on you or you need to come up with an excuse to leave."

I shook my head. "There is no excuse that my dad will buy. I was just in a motorcycle accident. I'm not suppose to be able to walk correctly for months. How the hell am I suppose to explain how I've been magically healed?"

"You don't." Rachel told me with a stern voice. "You pretend that its still hurting. Limp and whatever you were doing before."

"And what about my physical therapy?"

"Pretend you are still going. I can always forge something for you." Justin told me with a smirk. "Oh and also, try to keep to yourself much as possible. Last thing you want to happen is someone pushing you over the edge making you transform."

"So, the transformation or whatever is brought on by anger?"

"That, fear, or smell of vampire."

"Shit," I let my head fall against the couch pillow behind me. "my sisters boyfriend is a vampire and he's always over here. How am I suppose to explain my avoidance of him or going all half Lycan?"

"We'll work on it. You'll train with Justin and I until you have good control. I will most likely be around when the full moon is coming. Your father is more likely to let me spend the night than Justin. We can say that we met on one of your many road trips."

I turned to look at Rachel confused. "How do you know about my many spontaneous road trips?"

"Your mother told us. She expected you to go through this earlier in life. Although, there is never an exact age."

Things suddenly started to click in my mind. All the questions I had about her murder soon made sense. "Was my mom also a Lycan?"

"Yes, she was." Justin told me with a nod.

"That's why she was murdered."


	10. Chapter 10

It took them no time to decide that I needed to go train today. So, I went upstairs and changed into a black one shouldered long sleeve shirt, jeans, and vans. I grabbed some sunglasses and pulled my hair up into a high bun.

On the way to wherever they were taking me, I was able to check their appearance more than I did before.

Justin was probably almost six foot. His black hair was spiked slightly in the front, his dark brown eyes reminded me of dark chocolate. Oddly, his skin tone was paler than mine. He had a good amount of muscle but, not as much as Jacob.

Rachel's hair was almost the same color as mine but, there was some brown highlights in them. It was wavy and cut off at her shoulders. Her eyes were the same dark ocean blue as mine. Unlike Justin, her skin tone was a slight tan. She was slimmer than me, but had small curves.

Justin drove us to a clearing somewhere in the Forks forest. Now, we all stood in the middle. They were asking me questions.

"Have you had any experience fighting before?"

I nodded. "I used to get into fights a lot during high school. I still do know how to defend myself."

Rachel nodded. "Good. Just remember how you did it before. We'll help you see how much your strength and speed has changed."

I quickly realized that Justin was charging at me. Somehow, I was able to grab his shoulder and toss him aside. "Whoa."

"Not bad." Rachel nodded with a small smile.

Justin stood up while dusting himself off. "It's a start. Now, if I was a vampire, I would have had you dead already."

"Okay," I shrugged. "what should I had done instead?"

"Extended your leg and pushed them far away from you. Last thing you want is for them to get their hand around your neck. They could easily break it and you'd be dead."

"C'mon Justin, she's knew at this. Be nicer." Rachel moved beside me. "You could also could of knocked them off of their feet and jump on top of them. Then break their neck. We'll show you how to do that after we get your strength and speed under control."

We were out there for hours. Justin or Rachel constantly charging at me and me blocking them. It was tiring. So, when I finally arrived home around three, I ended up laying on the couch (After putting my braces back on) and fell asleep for a while. I woke up an hour later from my phone beeping from a text.

Jacob: _Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime today? _

I sighed wishing that I really could but sadly, it wasn't safe. _Sorry, can't right now. Maybe another day? _

It didn't take him long to reply. _Yeah, sure. That's cool. I hope you're feeling better._

Surprisingly, it didn't take me much longer to fall back asleep. I assume that Bella was off with Edward and dad was working late. I really didn't mind either at the moment.

* * *

_I woke up laying in the lawn of the house I grew up in that was in Tennessee. It was pitch dark outside and the grass was wet with dew. My eyes gazed around the yard wondering why I was even out here. I slowly stood up and looked around once more. After patting my pockets, I found my house keys in my back pocket. _

_For some reason, my hands were shaking so badly that I was having a hard time keeping a grip on the keys. I dropped them multiple times until I was finally able to open the door. _

_As I walked inside, it was much too quiet. Mom always left a the TV or radio on when she was alone. It made her feel like she wasn't alone. _

_Feeling even more confused, I started to walk to the kitchen._

"_Mom?" I looked around the empty house while I walked through the living room. "Are you here? Sorry I'm late, I had to help prep food for tomorrow. Ma-" I froze at the scene in front of me. _

_Something _very _un-human held my mother in her grip. _

_Mom's lips quivered like she was trying to speak but, no words came out. Only blood. Her usually blue eyes were a dark brown. Before I could take a step closer, a loud snap sounded through the house as that monster broke mom's neck like it was nothing. _

_It didn't take her long to just toss my dead mother side as I watched in horror. My mind was screaming at me to run. Run and never look back. But, my legs were frozen. _

_The murderess walked toward me with a smile on her lips. Her fiery red hair made her seem even more dangerous. What really scared me were her blood red eyes. They stood out so much against her snow white skin. _

_Before I could realize anything happened, I was laying on the floor and she was leaning over me. _

"_I'll let you live for now." Her smile only grew. "I have a feeling you'll come in handy one day, pup." _

My eyes flew open as shot up into a sitting position. Breathing was much too fast along with my heart rate. I despised having those reruns of nightmares. They always came when I less expected them. I placed my head in my hands and tried to calm my breathing down.

Before I could fully get myself together, someone was banging on the door like a mad man.

"I'm coming! Just give me a second!" I yelled feeling frustrated.

As I got up quickly and started to walk to the door, I remembered how I need to limp. That's going to be rough. Hopefully, no one notices anything. When I swung the door open, I found Jacob.

"Uh, I know you said we'd hang out soon. I was just worried and I'm not sure why."

I blinked in confusion. Something weird just happened. I've liked Jacob's company before but, not like _this. _I just saw his face and everything that was running through my head just.. _stopped_. It didn't matter anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you okay?"

I blinked once again feeling even more confused. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I would have to call Rachel and ask her if she knew what just happened. "Do you wanna come inside?" I asked going against Justin's and Rachel's wishes.

Jacob smiled slightly. "Sure."

I walked him into the living room when he seemed to notice something.

"I see that your leg is feeling better."

From the couch, I tried to act confused and mentally slapped myself. "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged while sitting beside me. "You weren't limping."

_Fuck. _"That's probably because, I just took my pain medication." That was a terrible excuse!

"Oh okay. Well, I'm glad your feeling better."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks. So, you had school today, right? How was that?"

"It was alright. School isn't the highlight of my day really."

Leaning back into the couch, I nodded. "Yeah, high school was a pain for the most of the time for me too. I'm surprised I ever got expelled."

Jacob turned to send me a confused look. "Why would you get expelled?"

I couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Unlike my little sister, I have a really bad temper. So, I got into a good amount of fights. Also broke some of the schools property, only a couple of chairs and desks. Lucky for me, I had a few friends that looked out for me. I met them in our glee club."

"Huh. I'd never think you'd be the one to get into fights. But, what's glee club?" He asked seeming confused.

"Oh yeah, you guys don't have one here. It's a club in high school. Like, chorus but, glee competes in like state and national competitions."

Glee was always fun. We didn't always get along but, I got amazing friends out of it. That reminded me, I needed to check my email and see if Jesse ever emailed me back. He was one of my close friends. Always kept me out of trouble when it was possible.

"You sing?"

I shrugged. "Used to. I haven't since my mom passed away."

It just felt weird and wrong to sing or anything while she wasn't around. My mom went to every competition and recorded them on. Once she passed away, I just didn't feel the drive to sing anymore.

Jacob frowned. "I'm sorry to hear about that." He gave my shoulder a soft squeeze and I noticed how oddly warm he was.

I smiled slightly. "It was almost a year ago. Its okay."

His brown eyes studied me before asking. "Do you mind me asking how'd she passed away?"

I felt myself tense up but, I tried to stay as calm as I could. People were going to ask about her and I hated how upset I always got. It didn't help that I just had the flashback either. "She was uh.. murdered."

His brown darkened slightly. "I'm sorry, Spencer. Where you the one to, ya know, find her?"

My shoulders tensed up more. "I walked in at the end of it. The woman that did it ran off after she saw me." I told him most of the truth. As much as a person would believe.

A pair of warm tan arms quickly wrapped themselves around me. After the shock went away, I hugged back. We sat like that for a while until a sickening sweet scent came to my nose. The sensation of my k-9 teeth turning into fangs filled my mouth, the same for my nails now turning into claws.

What was I suppose to do?

* * *

A/N: I put Spencer in Glee club because, to show how out going she was in high school.


	12. Chapter 12

The door opened to show Bella and Edward. Jacob's attention turned away from me, long enough for me to sneak up the stairs. Hopefully, no one saw my transformation. Although I had the feeling that Edward did. I made it to the bathroom, locking the door and called up Rachel.

"_Hello?" _

I sighed. "Rachel, I know you're going to be mad and I should of listened to you."

"_What's wrong?" _

As I looked in the mirror, I saw that my eyes were still a dark brown. This transformation wasn't going to die off easily. "I invited Jacob in. Something weird happened. Anyways, I'll explain that later. Um, this really sickening sweet smell came up out of no where. I'm assuming it came from Bella's boyfriend. This happened while I was hugging Jacob. Now, the transformation is on and I was lucky enough to get away from everyone. I can't stay in here forever!"

"_Just take a deep breath, Spencer. The reason the transformation came on was because a vampire was so close to you. It's a defensive thing. How long does he usually stay over?" _

"For a couple of hours and I'm pretty sure that either Bella or Jacob will notice if I don't go back down there soon."

"_I'll come over. Stay upstairs in the bathroom until I get there. Hopefully, I'll be able to show you how to change back. If not, we may have to tell them." _

I felt myself scowling. "I rather not tell any of them. Jacob probably doesn't know anything about this supernatural stuff."

"_We'll do what we need to do. Just be patient. I'll be there in about five minutes." _

I growled frustrated. I could hear Jacob wondering where I was. Edward answered his question by saying I was upstairs. Only to get a snappy comment back. Looks like I'm not the only one that doesn't like Edward.

When I stopped focusing on their conversation, I started to study my changed appearance. What I turned into isn't normal. I'm a monster. While sitting on the floor, I glared at my claws. No one _normal _is going to accept me. I bet if I told dad, he'd want nothing to do with me. Hell, I wouldn't blame them.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I tried to be quiet.

"Spencer, are you okay?"

My eyes shot up to check if the door was locked, it was. I wiped my eyes and cleared my throat before replying. "I'm fine, Jacob. You can go home. I'll see you sometime soon."

"No, I'm not leaving until I see you. Something's wrong. I can tell."

I could hear the front door open. Bella asked who they were. Rachel told her name, then walked in.

"Spencer, its Rachel. Let me come in. It'll only be me, okay?" When I didn't unlock the door. "I can help. I'll make sure that this guy doesn't come in."

I sighed, unlocked the door and only opened it up enough for her to slip in.

Rachel quickly closed it and locked the door behind her. "Damn, I was afraid that the transformation hadn't worn off yet."

I frowned from the spot I sat on the floor. "He can probably hear us."

She sat down from across from me. "He's going to hear us regardless where he is in the house."

"How?"

"There's more than just Lycan's and Vampires out there. There's also shape shifters. He's one of them." She told me not sounding surprised at all.

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"His scent. They all smell a little woodsy and the temperature is a little higher than ours." She watched my expression carefully. "They aren't our enemy's or anything like that. Our kind has worked beside them before. Even a few have mated. So, don't be afraid of his kind. They have the same purpose as we do."

"Which is?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"To kill vampires and keep humans save from the supernatural."

I nodded. "Now, how do I get this to go away?"

Rachel sighed. "I asked your sisters vampire boyfriend to leave. It looked like he understood and he should be leaving soon. So, just take a deep breath. Try to get all the tenseness out of you. You're not in danger. No one's going to hurt you."

I closed my eyes and followed her directions.

"Your shape shifter friend and I will keep you safe. That vampire will not hurt you or even get near you." There was a short pause. "Good, its working."

I reopened my eyes to look at my hands to find my nails were back to normal. As I ran my tongue over my teeth, I knew the transformation was over. "Will that happen every time one of his kind comes around?"

"Yes but, you'll be able to make it go away faster with much practice." She sighed. "Looks like our little secret got out."

I shrugged. "It was bound to some time soon."


	13. Chapter 13

"Lets go explain everything before your father gets home."

I didn't move from the floor. No one was suppose to find out about this. I don't _want_ anyone to find out. Would they be afraid of me? _I'm _afraid of me. When the blood lust part comes.. What if I attack one of them? I know that I have Justin and Rachel but.. I'm just afraid.

Rachel sighed and held a hand out to help me up. "Everything will be fine. We don't have to tell your sister. Although, I have a feeling her boyfriend will. Its your choice. Either way, I'm sure your friend would want to talk to you about it."

I grabbed her hand and stood up with a sigh. This should be interesting. As soon as the door was opened, Jacob's eyes were on me. I couldn't really read his expression and that made me nervous. What if he never wanted to talk to me again? Even if he was a shape shifter, he could still be afraid. The only thing I knew, I wasn't afraid of him. I hope he isn't afraid of me.

Rachel looked at both of us. "I'll be downstairs, Spencer."

"Uh, I guess we can go talk in my room." I muttered. Then walking to my bedroom and sitting at the top of my bed.

Jacob followed me and sat near the end. "Its been a crazy forty five minutes, huh?"

"I'll say." I ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry you had to find out like that."

He immediately shook his head. "Its okay. You weren't suppose to tell and I understand that."

"Honestly," I took a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't want to ever tell anyone. Even if I had to, I figured it wouldn't be the same day that I found out." I sighed. "This is too much."

I looked up to find him frowning. "What exactly is going on in your head right now?"

Now I was frowning. "I'm scared. This isn't suppose to be real. None of this should be real. But, it is and I'm a monster." I whispered the last part hoping that he didn't hear me.

"Spencer, you aren't a monster." Jacob told me almost sternly. "What made you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that I grow fangs and claws." I leaned back onto the headboard.

Jacob shook his head. "That doesn't make you a monster. Its what you do with this new… power that makes you one. Trust me, you aren't one."

"Since I know that you know about all this supernatural stuff. I should probably be honest about what happened to my mom."

He moved closer to me, now sitting in front of me with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, I tried to shake off how upset I was getting. "My mom's murderer was a vampire. The only reason she didn't kill me to is because she thought I'd come in handy one day. I guess she killed my mother because, she was also a Lycan. A few weeks after the funeral, I ran. From what I knew back then, vampires couldn't go out in the sunlight. So, I figured that California was the place to go. When I came here and met Edward, well.. I freaked out. Who knew that two of my distant cousins would show up and tell me I'm some type of Lycan."

"Seems unreal?"

I nodded with a slight frown. "I don't know what to do."

Soon, Jacob had his arms around me and I was sitting in his lap. It was comforting.

"Everything will be okay. I'll be here to help too. Just know, you aren't a monster."


	14. Chapter 14

"So, would you mind explaining what you shape shifters are exactly? I'll understand if you don't want to." I asked curiously from my spot _very _close to Jacob.

Our legs were touching and for some reason, I couldn't find it in me to move away. Being close to him made me feel better. I'm still confused about what happened earlier. This is just so different than any thing. It couldn't be a crush. There has been plenty of those and I didn't feel like _that_ with those.

I should ask Rachel before she leaves but, after Jacob's gone. Hopefully, she'll know. Maybe its some weird Lycan thing.

Jacob send me a grin, showing off his teeth, which made me smile back. "Nah, its fine. But, after I tell you about shape shifters, would you mind telling me what exactly you...-"

"I'll explain the best I can." I answered quickly when he was lost for words.

He nodded. "Well, there's a story that our ancestors descended from wolves. To protect humans from the cold ones. What you would know as vampires. It's a gene thing. We go through the change usually around sixteen. But, its been happening at younger ages lately. Our bodies grow warmer, as you probably have noticed. We get taller and more muscle. Its more common to happen to guys than girls. There's only one girl in our pack, Leah."

My eyes grew slightly wider. "Wait, who else is in your pack?" I asked with both of my eyebrows raised. "If Leah is.. What about Paul and Jared? Sam too?"

"Them and Seth Clearwater. There's two more members that you probably don't know. Embry Call and Quil Ateara."

"Damn. Seth's just a kid." I muttered sadly. "Well, I don't know much about what I am. Rachel told me that we're a mix breed of Lycan. Its mixed with human and has ran through the family for centuries. The human part makes us unable to fully shift into wolves but, we get a few qualities. Such as our eyes change to dark brown almost black, we grow fangs and claws. Real freaky stuff. I'm assuming it comes from my Italian roots."

"Hey, I turn into a horse sized wolf. No judging here." Jacob told me with a half smile. "So, you transformed because the blood sucker showed up?"

I nodded. "The transformation is brought on by being near a vampire, fear or just anger. I'm working on controlling that part. Sadly, that's not all." My hands started to nervously playing with the tips of my hair. A small wave a fear ran though me. "Sometime soon, I'll experience some sort of blood lust. I probably wont be able to be around anyone. Not even my dad, Bella, or _you_."

Jacob soon had to go, since he got a call from the alpha. His pack duties were calling. Now, we were standing on the front porch. "Sorry I have to leave like this."

I shook my head. "Its fine. I get it."

He sent me a nod. "I'll see you soon." The thing he did next shocked me, he softly kissed my forehead and was off on his motorcycle. Crazy how one kiss on the forehead could make me blush and get butterflies.

* * *

Now, Rachel and I were in my bedroom.

"It was weird. As soon as I opened the door and saw him, everything else just disappeared. I didn't care about anything else that wasn't him. That feeling, I've never had that before."

Rachel was now looking at me with wide eyes. "Oh hell. It happened already."

"What happened already?" I asked nervously.

She took a deep breath. "You remember how I said that shape shifters and Lycan's have mated before?"

I nodded.

"Well, there's a thing that every Lycan does. Its how we find our mates. We get this strong feeling when we first see them."

I raised my eyebrows and looked closely at Rachel. "Are you saying that I'm suppose to _mate_ with Jacob?"

"In better terms, he's like your soul mate. You're suppose to end up with him. No matter who else you try to be with, it wont be good enough. He'll always be on your mind."


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as Bella and dad left, Justin called and said they'd be here soon so we could train. This got a annoyed growl from me, I was _not _a morning person. Couldn't they give me one off day?

After laying in the bed for ten more minutes, I forced myself to get up and ready. Taking a quick shower and then changing. I picked out a black long sleeved shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and my favorite DC shoes (Black/grey/white). After feeling how chilly it was outside, I grabbed my leather jacket with a fleece hood and sleeves. I pulled my hair up into a bun to make sure it didn't get in my face.

"Spencer! Lets go!" Justin's voice traveled though the house, followed with an "ouch."

"We're in no rush, Justin. Give her a moment."

I sighed once I got down the stairs. "You just can't let me sleep in, huh?"

Justin waved me off. "We don't have time to 'sleep in'. You need all the training you can get before the next full moon or before you get blood lust."

"You're such a downer on my mood." I muttered while getting into Justin's SUV.

Rachel turned to look at me from the passenger seat. "Don't worry. He's like that with everyone. Since we were kids."

"I can believe that."

"Hey!" Justin almost whined. "I'm just looking out for you. The full moon is soon and its going to be painful. Extremely painful. Anyways, with your sister being a vamp lover, we can't be too prepared."

This training day went like yesterday. We didn't really progress too much. I ended up going back to the car because, I sworn I heard my phone ringing. That was confirmed when my android showed a missed call from Jacob.

Wondering why he was calling me when he was suppose to be at school, I called back.

Surprisingly, he picked up on the third ring. "Spencer, where are you?" He sounded both urgent and worried.

"I'm in a clearing somewhere in Forks for Lycan training. Why?"

"Spencer, either go home or get on the Rez with Paul or someone from the pack. Its not safe out there. A bloodsucker is running around." He sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Fear started to run through me. I couldn't fight a vampire right now. Justin was right. Good thing they're around. "Okay. I'll get out of here as soon as possible. Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

"Pack duties called."

I ran back to the others only to find them both laying unconscious. My eyes widened as the fell on a familiar face.

It was _her_. The woman who murdered my mom. She looked exactly the same. Flaming red hair, matching eyes, snow white skin and that cruel smile. The transformation was quick to happen due to the fear. Anger soon replaced it and I found myself wanting my revenge right now. She needed to pay for what she did to my mother. I wanted to be the one to make that happen.

My logical side was quickly back as the red headed vampire managed to throw me against a tree. She was fast.

With a groan, I decided the best bet was to run. She'd follow me. Soon, Justin and Rachel should wake up. I hope.

I decided to run toward La Push. It was my best bet. I knew very well that I couldn't take her on my own, not yet at least. I did want her to pay for killing my mom. But, letting her kill me wouldn't get me any closer to that. I have never ran so fast in my life. Still, she was easily catching up.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a horse sized wolf. Maybe it was the shape shifter pack. Due to me not paying attention to the vampire chasing me, she was able grab my shoulder. Her nails dug into my skin. Luckily, I was able to take her off guard by swinging my leg around to hit her. As soon as she fell, I went to run forward. Only for her to grab my ankle and make me fall forwards.

I was about to kick her in the face and hope she'd loosen her grip. She must of realized what I was going to try and tightened her grip. Making pain shoot up my leg. Now, the vamp was standing up and getting ready to attack. I had no idea what to do now.

The sound of growls surrounded me and I felt a someone tugging on my jacket. I was soon pulled onto a brown wolf. It took us far away from the chaos behind us and let me off at a unfamiliar home. The wolf ran back into the woods.

While I was waiting on whoever that was to come back, I checked my injuries. Where she dug into my shoulder wasn't even bleeding anymore. It seemed to be starting to scab over.

"Aw, c'mon! This was my favorite jacket!" I whined when I realized she nearly ripped off my sleeve.

The sound of laughter made me turn back around. "You are the only girl I know who would worry about her jacket when she almost got killed by a bloodsucker." Paul said with another laugh.

"Ha ha. Thanks for the save though. I really needed it." I added seriously while slowly getting up to make sure my ankle was okay. Which, strangely it was. "That bitch. I would love to be the one to kill her."

Paul seemed a bit taken back. "Spence, what's going on?"

"Did Jacob tell you about the Lycan junk?"

He nodded. "Yeah and plus, we did just see you."

"That woman- well _vampire_. She's the person who murdered my mom. I walked in and saw her. Surprisingly, she didn't kill me. Just said that I'd come in handy one day." I shrugged, turning my back to him. "I didn't think I'd ever see her again. Now that I have, I just want to rip her apart."

"Hey," Paul placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. "Its normal to feel like that. With more practice, that might could happen. But, don't let that want make you put yourself in more danger." He pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry you have to go through this too."

"What? Being a monster?"

"Yeah."


	16. Chapter 16

I was now sitting on the doorsteps of Sam's house. Paul was beside me. Neither one of us was talking. My knees were pulled up to my chest and chin setting on top. Every now and again, tears would flood my eyes. Each time made it harder to blink them away.

Paul noticed this and pulled an arm around my shoulders. "Its gonna be okay, Spence."

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "I just miss my mom.. And seeing her murder just brought all those feelings back. That _monster _didn't hesitate at all to snap my mom's neck in front of me. That image just wont go away. It goes through my head every time someone brings up her death."

As I finished, the tears finally made their way out of my eyes. I didn't even bother to wipe them and moved to make my forehead touch my knees. That kept my face hidden thanks to my long hair. Which ended up falling earlier.

Two warm arms wrapped around me. "Its okay to cry sometimes. You don't have to be strong all the time."

I leaned closer to Paul. "I know. Its just a hard habit to get out of." With a soft sigh, I composed myself while wiping my eyes.

"Spencer! You're okay!"

I looked to my left to find Justin and Rachel rushing over. A few of the pack members not far behind. I was taken off guard when Justin pulled his arms around me.

He soon realized what he wad doing and pulled away. Instead, he decided to just pat my shoulder. "You did good."

Rachel nodded. "Is your shoulder okay?"

"Yeah, its almost healed. Already scabbed up. My ankle is completely fine also."

I felt Rachel's eyes linger on me before she muttered, "We'll talk about what's bothering you later."

With a nod, my eyes traveled to my left to find Jacob looking at me. After slipping off my now ruined jacket, I made my way over to him. "I tried to take your advice. But, she was already in the clearing. Both Justin and Rachel were knocked out."

Jacob smiled slightly. "You did your best. I'm just happy you're alright."

"Yeah, thanks to you guys." I sighed while stuffing my hands in my back pockets. "It's been one hell of a morning."

Jacob was quick to pull his arms around me. "Are you gonna be okay? I kind of overheard."

"Yeah, I will be."

After Justin and Rachel decided we should go, I made them stop at the grocery store. While there, I bought a ton of stuff to help make food. I haven't cooked lately and now seemed like a great time. When I got to the house, I changed into something more comfortable and not torn.

Four hours later, the kitchen was filled with food that I had just made.

"What's that smell?" I heard my dad ask.

I stopped decorating the cake that I was working on. "Hey dad, I kind of went overboard on cooking." I told him sheepishly.

He raised an eyebrow while gazing around the kitchen. "What all did you cook?"

"Ham and cheese casserole, green bean casserole, chocolate lava cake, banana nut bread, Tuna casserole, oh and I know how you liked the Lasagna I make. So, I made that too."

"Wow, you were busy."

I shrugged. "I hadn't cooked in a while so, I decided I would. Kind of did a bit too much. I could always go give some to a few people in La Push."

"You can wait until tomorrow, its starting to get late."I nodded. "Okay."

Dad frowned slightly as he sat down at the table. "Are you doing okay, kiddo? You just seem distant."

"Sorry about that, dad. I'm just.. I'm still adjusting to everything." I hoped he understood I was mostly talking about mom.

He nodded. "I just wanted to check on you. Have you been going out and doing stuff during the day?"

"Yeah, I went to La Push earlier. Hung out with some old friends."

"Like, Leah Clearwater?"

"Mhm. It was nice to see her again."

I soon played off being tired and limped to my bedroom. After changing into some pajama's, I opened my laptop for the first time here and checked my email.

_One unread message. _

I quickly clicked on it to see who it was from. Hopefully it wasn't just some spam.

_From: Jesse_

_Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you doing okay? Since you're so far away in California, its not like I can walk to your house like I used to. Even if we are states away, I'm still here for you. I hope you know that. I just wish you would keep talking to me. _

_It seems like we'll talk for a good week or two and you just drop off the face of the earth. I'm worried about you, Spence. Ever since your mom.. You just haven't been yourself. Even if you can convince everyone else you're okay, I know you aren't. Why can't it just be like how it was in high school? I know I messed up back then but, we still stayed friends. That's all I'm asking for. Spencer, just talk to me. _

_I hope you say something back soon. _

After all these years, he still knew me like a book. I just wanted him to remember me like I used to be. I could fool everyone else. Bella, my mom, and even my dad. But, Jesse would always see right through my little act. It was about time I finally said something back.

_To: Jesse_

_Damn, after all these years, you still know me more than anyone. Its crazy. I'm sorry I haven't really been talking to you much. I'm being a shitty friend, I know. You're going to think I'm being even more shitty for not telling you that I'm actually in Forks, WA now. Long story short, I had a motorcycle accident, got pretty messed up and had to move here. At least until I get healed up. _

_And please don't be worried about me. I'll be fine. Well, I am the best I can possibly be after what happened. I just want you to remember me like I was before that. I was better back then. Less damaged. I'll try to email you more often. I'm sorry. _


	17. Chapter 17

Tonight is the night I have been dreading. The full moon. To say that I was scared was a huge understatement. Justin has told me time and time again that this would be painful. The next four moons would be spent in pain.

In the long run, it'll make me stronger. It is possible I may get taller, more muscular, or even gain a bit of weight. I would still be healthy though. The change will just help me out in the long run.

What worries me is that Bella has yet to even bring up the whole Lycan thing. She is also avoiding me. I plan on confronting her about it really soon.

I groaned from the couch at Justin and Rachel's house. "My head is _killing _me!"

"Just wait until the sun sets. It'll be ten times as worse." Justin noted from the couch.

He would of gotten a glare from me if my head wasn't pounding. Even my joints were starting to ache.

"Justin, stop scaring her." Rachel scolded as she ran her fingers through my hair. "Are you sure you don't want to have Jacob here? It could help, somewhat."

I shook my head. "I rather not have him worry." My phone started to vibrate and made my head pound even worse.

Rachel reached out to grab it off of the coffee table. "Its Jacob. You should just tell him. This is the third time that he has called you. The poor guy is worried about you already!"

"_Ouch_. Okay, hand me the phone." I muttered while sitting up. "Hello?"

"_You sound terrible. Are you okay?" _

"Uh, yeah. I'll be fine. Don't worry." I replied in a hushed tone.

"_I feel like there's something you aren't telling me. I went by Charlie's and you weren't there." _

I sighed. "I'm actually at Justin and Rachel's house. I really didn't want you worrying about me but, tonight is the full moon. So, its going to be a painful night. But, I'll be fine."

Before I knew it, Jacob was at the front door. How he found the house, I have no idea. I noticed him after I walked out of the bathroom from getting sick to my stomach. That's how bad the headache was.

"Jacob? How did you get here?" I asked while sitting beside him.

He smiled slightly with a shrug. "I have my ways. No offense but, you look terrible."

I sighed while pulling my legs underneath me. "I know and I get to look forward to this for the next four full moons."

Before I knew it, the sun had set and everything was hurting horribly. It made my motorcycle accident look like nothing. Jacob had to actually carry me to the guest bedroom because, my legs were hurting so badly.

"You know, you don't have to stay here." I muttered when I noticed him sitting on the bed.

He frowned. "Of course I'm staying. I'm not going to just leave you here, while you're in so much pain."

Jacob ended up putting his arms loosely around my sides. Surprisingly, the warmth made it not hurt as bad.


	18. Chapter 18

When I woke up the next day, everything looked even clearer than before. I didn't think that was even possible. I could also hear cars from pretty far away. My body was still aching slightly.

Although, I found myself smiling when I noticed Jacob's snoring.

Somehow last night, I was able to stop thinking about the pain and dozed off. Which I was sure wasn't going to happen. It was weird. Maybe Rachel was right, having Jake around did help.

As I went to go change, I realized that I did gain some weight. Mostly around my thighs and chest area. Looks like I'm going shopping soon. I just hope this isn't really noticeable to my dad. There's not many excuses I could use. At twenty one, you're suppose to be done growing. Luckily, my clothes still fit. Those were actually the pants that used to be big on me and I always wore a belt with them.

After changing into a hoodie and some jeans with vans. I was off to the kitchen for food. I was so hungry, it was unbelievable. So, I ate most of the left over's I brought over a few days ago. It wasn't long before Jacob woke up and wondered in.

"Good morning. Feeling better?"

I nodded. "A lot better. Sorry you had to sit through that."

He shook his head. "Its what I'm here for. I came here on my own, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. But, I still feel bad. You could of done something more fun. Instead, you came here and watched me go through that."

Jacob sat in the seat beside me. "Because, I wanted to."

"You're sweet." I muttered before kissing his cheek.

After leaving Justin and Rachel's, I was off to go shopping. Jacob went back to La Push for pack work. I didn't get back until late. Which, no one was home. Dad was going to work over night and Bella went to Florida to visit her mother. But, what bothered me most is, Edward went with her.

I took a quick shower before changing into some lazy clothes and checking my email. Knowing Jesse, he probably has already replied.

_From: Jesse_

_I'm just happy you actually replied. Its nice to know that you're somewhat okay. Still into motorcycles, huh? I remember how you used to make me drive you to school on mine. Which, your dad hated but, he couldn't do much about it. Your mom loved it. I miss those days. I miss you, Spencer. I just want to see you again. Its been much too long. Maybe we can make that happen, actually. I'm staying in Seattle for a while and its not far from Forks. Just don't be surprised if I show up one day. _

_To: Jesse  
_

_Those were the days. Who knew we'd actually miss high school. _

_But, seriously, you shouldn't come. I'm not that fun being all temporarily disabled. There's not much to do around here to do anyways. I'll just be boring the whole time. C'mon Jess, wait until I can actually do things._The truth was, I didn't want him to see me while I'm going through this new Lycan thing. What if the blood lust part comes up and I hurt him? I couldn't live with myself if I did that. He was my best friend.

Not long after replying, I ended up falling asleep on the couch while watching TV. I was sleeping really well. Until, suddenly, my nose started to burn and the sensation of the transformation came. When my eyes shot open, I found to blood red eyes starring right back.


	19. Chapter 19

The scariest part wasn't the fact that a vampire was in the house. No, it was the fact that I knew who it was, Riley Biers. He used to live in Forks for a while and I somewhat knew him. We used to always run into each other while I was around here. He was a nice guy. But now, he's a monster.

A smile took over his face. "Its nice to see you again, Spencer Swan."

I shot up into a sitting position and growled while baring my teeth at him.

Riley's smile didn't move and I noticed he had Bella's red shirt in his hand. "Looks like I'm not the only one who got changed into a monster."

Another loud growl came from my chest. "What do you need with my sisters shirt?"

He gave me no answer, only ran out of the house.

I followed. Riley was fast. Possibly because he seemed to be a newly turned vampire. I did my best to keep up with him.

Soon, he turned around and stopped right in his tracks, making me skid to a stop in shock. Riley took this to his advantage and grabbed me by my throat. That sickening smile was right back on his face.

"As much as I would love to suck the life out of you. I'm not allowed. She wants you alive."

Before I could even ask who 'she' was, he tossed me to the side, causing my head to hit a small rock. That caused me black out.

* * *

"_Looks like we've run into each other again." _

_I turned around to see Riley. "Oh, hey Riley. What are you doing here?" _

_He shook his head with a small smile. "I should be asking you that. Remember, I live in Forks." _

"_Well, yeah. You do have a point. I'm visiting my dad and sister for the summer." _

"_Ah, Chief Swan? I like the blue streaks that you've put into your hair. Brings out your eyes." Riley smiled with a small blush dusting his cheeks. _

_"Uh, thanks?" _

"_Of course." He started to look a bit nervous. "There's a rumor going around Forks saying that you're dating Paul Walker. Is this true?"_

_My eyes widened slight. "No! We've never dated. This happens all the time. Him and me are just really close. Why?"_

"_I was going to ask you out on a date but, if you were single." He shoved his hands in his pockets looking at me expectantly. _

_A frown was now on my face. "I'm sorry, Riley. But, I have a boyfriend back home, Jesse." _

"_Its fine, really. We could just hang out as friends." _

_I went to leave but, my feet wouldn't move and my eyes were glued onto Riley. Slowly, his eyes started to change to blood red and skin pale. His friendly eyes turned hungry. Riley's usual warm vibe turned cold. _

_"You'll join us soon enough, Spencer. Just wait." _


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up feeling really cold and a burning sensation was coming from my shoulder. When I opened my eyes to find myself laying on the forest floor, I was confused. Until I remembered what happened with Riley. He is also brought into this supernatural life.

Sitting up, I wiped my forehead to only feel try blood on it. With a sigh, I stood up and started to walk back to the house. Hopefully, being Lycan will keep me from getting a cold from sleeping in the forest without shoes on. The longer I walked, the more irritating and painful the burning in my shoulder/neck area got. It was when I finally got back to the house, I decided what the hell it was making it burn like that.

My eyes widened when I found a pale scar, in shape of a bite mark. Did he bite me? Is that were the burning is coming from?

"Spencer? Are you okay?"

I quickly changed my attention to the three people standing before me, staring. Somehow, I didn't realize that my nose was starting to burn from the scent of my sisters boyfriend. I tried to fight the transformation off but, that wasn't working out well.

The expression on Bella's face turned from worried to afraid.

"If your _boyfriend _would leave, this would go away." I growled. "Then I could explain what happened and why the house smells so bad."

I noticed that Jacob started to glare at Edward until he said, "I'll see you at school, Bella." Edward turned to me and sent me a nod.

Once he was in his car and far gone, I took a few deep breaths with my eyes closed and the transformation died off. When I opened my eyes, I found Jacob by my side. "I'm fine." I tried to assure him.

He shook his head. "Lets get you inside before you get sick, if its possible."

When I got inside, Jake made sure I changed into warm clothes and wrapped his arm around me. "It'll get you warmed up quicker." He told me when I eyed him slightly.

I nodded and placed my head on his shoulder. Being close to him felt nice. "I called Rachel and Justin. They're coming over. They should be here any minute."

Bella eyed both Jacob and me, seemingly curious. "So, what exactly happened?"

"Well, when I got home from going shopping, I ended up falling asleep on the couch. Until that horrible scent showed up. It was a vampire, which you already know. But, I actually knew the guy. Riley Biers. Anyways, for some reason, he had one of your shirts. I chased after him and got knocked out."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Justin was rushing in. Rachel walking at a normal pace behind him.

"Let me see your shoulder." Justin told me as he sat beside me.

I moved out from underneath Jacob's arm and pulled my collar over. "Its still burning."

I felt Justin's hand graze the mark. "Its what I thought. The damn thing bit you."

"What do you mean? What bit her?" Jacob was now extremely close to me and looking at my shoulder.

Justin rolled his eyes at Jake's dramatics. "The vampire that came here last night. He bit her after she got knocked out. Relax, its not going to kill her."

"Us Lycan's are immune to vampire venom. Although, it does burn for a good while and sometimes itches." Rachel explained making me feel very relieved. "I'm just concerned about what you told Justin."

"About how Riley saying how 'she' wanted to keep me alive?"

She nodded. "I just wish we knew who she was."

"You and me both." I muttered leaning back into Jacob's side. "This is all too much. Do I just attract danger?"

"Its more of a Lycan thing." Rachel noted. "Oh and also, our alpha wants to meet you soon."

"You're _what_?" A feeling of worry ran though me.

Justin shook his head. "I told you it would freak her out. Annette isn't someone to be worried about meeting. She's family."

"But, why on earth does she want to meet _me_?"

Rachel sat down beside Bella and sent her a small smile. "Because, you are a recently changed Lycan. She wants to make sure is everything okay. Annette has met your mother. It'll be fine."

I sighed. "I guess." My eyes trailed over to Bella. "How was Florida?"

"It was nice to hang out with Renee for what could be the last time."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Wait. What do you mean by 'what could be the last time'?"

I heard Jacob swear underneath his breath.

"Its nothing. Forget it, Spencer."

I moved away from Jacob and to the end up moving to the edge of the couch. "No, don't do that shit, Bella. What the fuck are you talking about?"

Bella's eyes turned away from me and focused on the ground. "I want to be like him."

Those few words she said seemed to set my blood on fire. "You want to _willingly _become a monster? A killer?" A growl came from me, without me even realizing it.

Jacob was quick to put his arms around my waist and carried me away before I could do something bad. I was very close to going into a blind rage.

How could she say that? Why on earth would she want to become a soulless monster? That has to kill others in order to survive? She wont be herself anymore!


	21. Chapter 21

Jacob sat me down in my room with a frown on his face.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." I mumbled while watching the my claws go back into normal fingernails. "I just don't understand how she wants to do that to herself. How could someone want that?"

Jacob shook his head. "I have no idea, Spencer. But, its her choice and no matter how much people have tried, we can't seem to change it."

I sighed. "She doesn't even consider how this will effect anyone else. Like dad, she wont ever to be able to see him again. All of this is just plain selfish."

"Yeah, it is." Jake agreed in agreement.

"Sorry you had to see me like that."

"It's fine. I just didn't want you do something you'd regret."

"Yeah. I don't know what I would of done if you weren't here."

There was a small moment of pause before he timidly asked. "We're friends, right?"

I nodded. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

His hand gently grabbed one of mine, his thumb running over the backside of my hand.

A blush reached my cheeks from that. A guy has never been able to make me blush so easily. "I haven't been completely honest."

"What are you talking about..?" I was confused as to where this was going.

Although, I wasn't being all that honest either. I have yet to tell him about the soul mate situation. But, I didn't want to scare him off and I wasn't even sure if that relationship was even appropriate. Then again, since when did I care about what others thought of my relationships?

Jacob ran his free hand through his hair. "I haven't told you before now because, I didn't know exactly how I felt about it. You deserve to know and have me be as honest with you as you are with me."

That made me feel really guilty. "You don't have to tell me, Jake. Its fine."

"No, its something I need to say."

I nodded. "Okay, only if you want to."

He took a deep breath. "I've had this crush on Bella for a while. I knew about her bloodsucking boyfriend but, I liked her anyways. It wasn't a healthy situation."  
He shook his head, a small smile on his lips now. "Then you came around. Uh, there's this thing that us shape shifters do. When we find our soul mate. Its like gravity isn't what holds us here anymore. She does. It's called imprinting."

I nodded waiting for him to continue. A feeling of nervousness setting in. I was also feeling somewhat jealous of my sister. I'm not sure why. Was there this mutual Soul mate thing going on? Or did he imprint on someone else?

"Spencer, I imprinted on you."

I guess it was a mutual thing. "Oh, wow. Um.."

"I know it's a lot to take in." He tried to let go of my hand but, I only tightened my grip on him.

Shaking my head, I took a deep breath. "Its not that. Uh, there's a thing that also happens with Lycan's. It's basically the same thing as imprinting." I shrugged as I noticed his worried expression. "Looks like it's a mutual thing."

Jacob didn't say anything. Only reached out to move a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I tilted my head up to keep eye contact. I wanted to know what he was thinking. He placed a hand around my waist, moving me closer to him. Jake started to lean in and suddenly, seemed to get nervous. So, I quickly leaned in the rest of the way. Pressing my lips against his.


	22. Chapter 22

Today was the day I dreaded, the day I hated. I couldn't handle it. Locking myself in my room all day was the best thing for me to do.

No one bothered me either or even tried to get me to come out. Not that I would. The transformation came and went when my anger came back. My emotions were all other the place and I didn't want anyone to see me this way. No one needed to see me cry. I could go through this alone and be just fine after today was over.

I could hear Bella talking to Jacob about something. She must of just gotten home from school. Which means, I have to be much more quiet. I can't continue to throw things. I already broke my phone and lamp. If it wasn't for my quick healing, I'd have to get stitches.

"Is Spencer okay?" I heard Jacob ask. "She isn't answering my calls or texts."

I quickly wiped my eyes and tried to calm my breathing down. With all this crying, I was feeling sick to my stomach.

"You don't know what today is? Wow, I figured she'd tell you or at least Paul. I only know because, Charlie told me this morning that Spencer would probably want to be left alone today."

There was soon a knock on the front door.

"Who are you?" Bella asked spiking my curiosity.

Someone sighed. "The name is Jesse Durocher. I'm here to see Spencer Swan. I'm a close friend of hers from high school."

Of course Jesse would show up on a day like this. He always remembered when I needed someone. I felt the urge to go downstairs and pull him into a hug. "You do look familiar. Have I met you before?" Bella asked seeming slightly confused.

"Actually, we have. A few years back, I came to visit Spencer while she was staying here for the summer. You've grown up, kid." He had always called Bella, Kid. I never understood why. "Is Spencer here?"

"Oh yeah, she's in her room. Its up the stairs, second room on the right."

"Thanks."

I tried to wipe my face, erasing the look that said I've been crying all day. Even though I doubt that was possible.

My door creaked open to show that blonde hair of his. It was a bit shorter than it used to be. He still had those full lips of his and peach skin. I could tell he didn't give up his working out daily. (Think of Cord Overstreet) "Spence?"

I did my best smile when his blue eyes fell on me. "Hey. I didn't expect you to show up today."

He sat beside me with a small frown. "I had to come today. Since it's the one year."

"You actually remembered."

Jesse shook his head, with a small smile. "Of course I did." His arms were quickly around me, pulling me into a hug. "Its nice to see you again. Its been much too long."

I sat my chin on his shoulder and nodded. "It has been. I've miss you."

"I've missed you too. So much." He muttered before kissing my forehead. "I'll be around a lot more now. Since I live in Seattle. You can't get rid of me now."

I smiled at him. "At least you kept your hair the same." I ran my hand through it, messing it up.

"I should of expected you to do that." Jesse eyed me. Then sighed. "You've been crying all day. Haven't you?"

I frowned. "How can you tell?"

"You're eyes are red and darker than usual. Plus, you don't smile like you usually do." He grabbed my hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "You know that your mom wouldn't want you sitting in your room all day like this. Still haven't started singing again, have you?"

I shook my head. "Why should I?"

"Because, you have an amazing voice that shouldn't go to waste. You used to sing every day in glee. Your mom would want to fight you if she knew you stopped singing."

Shaking my head, I did my best to blink away the tears. "I just miss her like crazy and singing without her here seems just wrong."

Jesse pulled me into another hug when he saw the tears coming. "I know. You were really close to her."

I placed my forehead against his neck. He smelled exactly the same as he used to. "I'm sorry for being so emotional."

"Spence, you know you don't have to say sorry about that. It's okay to cry. Just get it all out of your system. I'll hold you for as long as you need me too."


	23. Chapter 23

Today was the day I meet the Alpha. I had a really bad feeling about it but, I had to go. I dressed in a red button up blouse, black jeans, and knee high, flat sole boots. I left my hair down, straightened. For make up, I added red lipstick and liquid eyeliner on the top of my eyelid. Rachel did tell me to dress casual but nice.

Jacob came to see me before I went. "You look great."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks. I'm nervous as hell. Can you tell?"

"A little." He admitted. "But, you'll be fine. There's no reason for her to not like you."

When Rachel finally picked me up and took me to her place, the bad feeling got even worse.

Inside, Annette was waiting. She was tall, just a few inches shorter than Justin. Her hair was long, brown and wavy, much like mine. Her eyes were dark brown and skin was dark. Her body type was thin but, muscular. I was intimidated.

A smile was quickly on her lips when her eyes fell on me. "Ah, if it isn't Leanne's daughter, Spencer. You look much like your mother."

"Thanks. Its nice to meet you, ma'am."

She shook her head. "There is no need to be so polite. We're family."

I nodded. "Okay."

Soon, we all sat down in the living room. Annette said she had something serious she needed to talk to me about. That bad feeling started to get much worse. Something bad was about to happen, I knew it. But, I was hoping that I was wrong. We all sat in the dinning room, Annette across from me.

A look of fierceness was on our Alpha's face. "Justin has told me of some interesting information about your younger half sister, Isabella Swan."

I raised an eyebrow. "What information?"

Her eyes moved to look at Justin before moving back to me. "You must stop her before she becomes our enemy."

"I've tried to talk her out of it. She wont listen." I responded quickly.

Annette nodded slowly. "Then, we will have to make sure that she does not have a choice at all."

Fear ran through me. "What are you trying to say?"

"You need to end her life before she can ruin it." She demanded.

"No." I growled.

Her eyes widened and filled with shock. "Excuse me?"

I stood up, my back facing the French doors that led to the outside deck. "I don't care who the hell you are. Bella is my sister and I refuse to kill her for your pathetic reasons. Sure, I don't want her to become one of them. But, she will always be family to me and I will not kill family for anyone."

"So, you're refusing to follow your Alpha's order?" Annette questioned.

I began to glare. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing."

And that's when the meeting went horribly wrong.

Annette jumped over the table and pushed me through the doors. Glass went everywhere, cutting into both of us, and she was quick to transform. I was not prepared for this at all.

Sure, Justin trained me like crazy to fight vampires but, not my own kind. Plus, she is way more experienced than me.

Her claws ripped into my thigh and back. Going with my instincts, I bit into her shoulder. Which caught her off guard and let me throw her off of me with my legs. I was able to jump to my feet. Only for her to charge at me again and push me down the deck stairs. As I fell down, my ankle went into direction it shouldn't of.

My back roughly hit the ground at the same time I heard someone call my name. That someone shouldn't be here. _Jesse._

Annette was also caught off guard by this. A human being around while two Lycan's were fighting probably wasn't a good thing. I took this moment to flip her under me and throw a few punches of my own.

"Spencer!"

The Alpha quickly threw me into a near by tree and ran toward where Jesse was.

"Jesse, run!" I grunted as I tried to get over toward him. It was obvious that Justin and Rachel were not going to defy their Alpha to help me.

I found Jesse laying on the front lawn, teeth marks on his neck. She bit him and from what I heard from Justin, he'll be like me soon. I put my arm underneath his and carried him to the passenger seat of his car. After buckling him in, I rushed over to the drivers seat and sped away.

"Spencer, what the hell is going on?" Jesse hoarsely asked.

I shook my head. "You shouldn't of came there. Who told you I was here?"

"You're father did." He groaned. "Now, answer my question, Spence. What aren't you telling me?"

I painfully growled as I had to use my bad ankle to drive. "Welcome to the supernatural life, Jess."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry that I'm not updating like I usually do. I just started working and it takes a lot out of me. But, I will not stop updating. It'll just take a little bit longer. Sorry guys!

* * *

"Spencer! Wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a unfamiliar place. Sitting in Jesse's car that I somehow managed to run into a tree. Last thing I could remember was fighting Annette and dragging Jesse into his car. How did a car crash manage to happen?

"What happened?"

Paul starred at me worriedly. "I was hoping you could tell me that."

"Some woman attacked her." Jesse's voice came from the passenger seat.

Paul's eyes widened. "You're alpha_ attacked_ you?"

"Uh, yeah. I kind of defied her." I shrugged but, winced when I tried to move my right leg. "Can you help me get out of here?"

"Oh yeah, of course." Paul quickly undid the seat belt and picked me up bridal style.

Jesse followed behind us all the way to Sam's house. Where most of the pack was already. Except Jacob.

"Jake is going to flip when he sees you." Paul sighed as he laid me down in the guest room.

I blinked trying to ignore the pounding headache I had. "Do I really look that bad?"

He scoffed. "Hell yeah you do! Emily is coming up soon to patch you up the best she can."

"Emily Young. Its crazy to think I've never met this chick."

"Well, when she comes up here, don't stare." He advised me.

With a groan, I shook my head. "Don't worry about that. I can barely keep my eyes open. Yet alone stare."

"What did you do to make your Alpha attack you like this?" Paul questioned.

Sighing, I told him. "She wanted me to kill Bella before she could become our enemy. I refused. So, she attached. Its pretty simple really."

"You Lycan's are just crazy." He muttered.

Emily Young soon stepped in. I quickly noticed what Paul was talking about. There were three long scars that went down her face. But, it did not take away from her beauty. She was gorgeous.

She had dark russet skin, deep brown eyes and long hair with bangs that stopped right above her eyes. "So, you're Spencer. The boys are always talking about you."

I sent her a tired smile. "I bet they do."

She soon made Paul leave and go sit downstairs with Jesse, who already got his neck bandaged up.

Emily quickly put bandages on my forehead, a few spots on my arms, and where Annette scratched me on my lower back and upper thigh. "She really hurt you, didn't she?"

I shrugged. "Some of this is when I blacked out and crashed Jesse's car. But, yeah. She didn't take it well when I refused to do something. Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. Even if you don't already know, you are somewhat part of this pack." Emily told me with a smile.

I laid back down and sighed. "Well, since I've gone all rouge from my actual pack. That sounds pretty good."

She sent me a smile. "Just try and rest. But, staying awake is probably the best thing for you to do. I'm sure you have a concussion."

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome, Spencer. I think Jacob is coming up here to see you." And then she left the room.

With a groan, I moved my leg. Emily somehow managed to have a brace for my ankle. Hopefully, this will all heal quickly. I somehow doubted that. Although, I was more worried about Jesse. He was now part of this world and he shouldn't.

"Spencer?"

I looked over at the door to find a seemingly worried Jacob. "Oh, hey." I muttered while sitting up.

He quickly sat on the bed beside me. "What happened?"

"Well, Justin told Annette, the alpha, about Bella wanting to become a vampire. So, she ordered me to kill her before that could happen. I said no and this happened. Oh, then Annette bit Jesse and I crashed his car trying to get here." I explained with a shrug of my shoulders. "I had a feeling that something bad would happen."

"Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I will. But, now I'm pretty much rouge. Rachel and Justin aren't going to defy their pack."

"You still have us."

With a smile, I nodded. "I know."


	25. Chapter 25

Leah snuck into my room and got the medication I still had for my older leg injury. It was mostly muscle relaxant and pain medication. Both helped a lot. Sadly, the pain medication quickly knocked me out.

When I finally woke back up, I found Jacob passed out on a cot and Jesse sitting beside the bed.

"Wow, watching me sleep? A bit stalker like, don't ya think?" I grumbled as I sat up with a groan.

Jesse rolled his blue eyes. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I should be the one asking you that." I muttered as I noticed Jacob shift in his sleep. "You got bitten then I crash your car. Which, I promise I will somehow manage to fix it."

"I'm fine and you are insane to think I'll let you touch any car I have after what happened last time."

I playfully punched his arm. "I was trying to help. It wasn't that bad anyways." My hoarse voice started to get better.

Jesse was quick to send me a look of disbelief. "You were suppose to change the oil and somehow managed to make it unable to start. If that isn't bad, I don't know what is."

"That was years ago, Jess." I was quick to wave him off. "I could be better now."

"I know I should probably let you rest before bringing this up. But, what the hell happened back there?" His voice suddenly got softer. "What happened to you?"

I looked down at my hands. "There are things out there that we never thought were real."

"Like what?" Jesse ran his hand through his blond hair, messing it up even more.

My hands quickly turned into fists. "Lycan's, wolf shifters, _vampires._"

"If I didn't see what I saw earlier, I'd think you went crazy." He muttered. "Are you one of those?"

I slowly nodded, feeling myself tense up.

"And that woman was too?"

Again, I nodded and my eyes were starting to water. I quickly blinked them away. "Now, so are you. Its my fault. I'm sorry, Jesse."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jake roll over again. Somehow, I knew that he wasn't asleep anymore.

"Hey." Jesse quickly sat on the bed beside my leg, facing me.

I looked up at him, a few stray tears falling down in the process.

His blue eyes bore into mine. "This is _not _your fault. If it is anyone fault, its mine and that woman's. I shouldn't of come and she did the action to make this happen. Not you."

"I should of protected you." I whimpered with the shake of my head.

"Spence, you can't keep thinking that way. You did everything you could. I'm completely fine. Sure, I might be a supernatural guy now but, it could be much worse. So, cheer up. You're the one who's hurt. Not me." His eyes trailed over to Jacob's form. "He hasn't left you since you pretty much passed out earlier. That guy has some dedication."

I rolled my eyes as I leaned back onto the headboard. "His name is Jacob."

One side of his lips pulled up into a small smirk. "You seem to have a thing for guys with names that start with J's."

"Whatever Jesse. You know, you're pretty much stuck with me now." I smirked even more. "So, you have to deal with my craziness."

His eyes quickly flickered over to Jacob again. "I think you're boyfriend-" He paused from the look I was sending him. "or whatever he is, is waking up. So, I'll give you some time alone."

Jesse leaned over kissing my forehead before leaving the room.


	26. Chapter 26

"Morning sleepy head." I smirked as Jacob finally sat up.

His dark hair messy, which I found myself liking. "I should be saying that to you."

I shook my head. "Nope, I woke up first."

Jacob shook his head before coming to sit beside me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. Its nothing a few days of healing wont help."

"There's just one thing that bothers me."

Confused, I raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"Those two of your cousins, they were with you, right?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, they were." I muttered affirming his assumption.

A scowl was quickly on his face. "And they did nothing to stop this from happening?" He asked angrily motioning to my many wounds.

"No, they didn't. I guess they didn't have much of a choice, it was their Alpha."

"Did that Alpha of yours really expect you do kill your own sister?" Jake started to rant. "That was selfish of her to even ask!"

Even though I knew he was right. Him getting this upset couldn't be good for phasing. "Jacob, calm down. You're starting to shake." I pointed out. "This isn't exactly the best place to phase."

After taking a deep breath, he nodded. "I'm sorry. Maybe if I went with you-"

"You are starting to sound like me." I laughed slightly. "I know you heard the conversation I had with Jesse."

I could of sworn there was a look of jealousy in his eyes. "Who exactly is he?"

"One of my best friends." I quickly responded.

"There's more to it, I can tell." Jacob pointed out with a sigh.

My shoulders fell. Since I was hoping to hold off this conversation for a long time.

"You're right. There _was _more. I've known him since I first moved to Tennessee. He was my best friend. Always kept me out of trouble. Especially in Glee club. I was always getting into fights with a few people who were in there with us. Anyways, I'll just get to the point."

With a sigh, I continued. "We started dating when we were in tenth grade. It lasted for the rest of high school, basically. The thing is, I didn't know he was cheating on me with one of the girls that used to always pick on me. When I found out, the whole school had already known. I shut Jesse out for a very long time but, I have forgiven him." I looked up to meet Jacob's gaze. "We're only friends, Jake. I promise you that."

Jacob nodded. "I believe you."

My arms pulled themselves around his neck and I felt his arms rap around my waist, carefully pulling me into his lap. "I really do like you. A lot."

I felt him smile into my shoulder. "I like you too, Spence."

As we pulled out of the hug, our eyes met and I found myself moving in to kiss him until..

"Could I talk to Spencer _alone_?" My dear sister interrupted us.

Jacob let out an aggravated sigh before placing me back on the bed and walking into the hallway. "I'll come back in a few."

I sent him a small smile before he left the room. "What's up, Bella?"

She was suddenly got hesitant so, I knew she wanted to say something I wouldn't like. And she knew that.

"Spit it out, Bells."

A flush was quick to cover her cheeks. "What is going on with Jake and you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "And how is this any of your concern?"

The flush on her cheeks got much darker, due to anger. "He's my best friend! You can't go around whoring yourself to him and that Jesse boy!"

My back quickly straightened up. "_Whoring_? _Whoring _myself around? Do you really think of me as some whore?" I growled before going somewhere I probably shouldn't of. "I _never _gave two guys an idea of having a chance with being with me. But, you sure as hell have no problem with that. Next time, look at yourself before saying shit like that to anyone." I pointed with a glare. "I don't know why the hell you think you own Jacob but, you don't. So, calm the fuck down."


	27. Chapter 27

Its been a few days since the attack and I was healing really slowly. So, I'm still staying in Emily's guest room. Jacob has a hard time leaving for school but, luckily, Leah helps me kick him out so he goes.

"You have no idea how much he thinks about you."

I raised an eyebrow at Leah. "What are you talking about?"

"He must of not told you about the mind connection we have."

Confused, I shook my head no.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Of course he hasn't. When we phase, we can hear each others thoughts. You happen to be on his a lot. Well, you and the leech lover."

"I'm assuming that's Bella's nickname." I noted as I leaned back into the chair. I was currently at the Clearwater home. Seth was at school and Sue, their mother, was shopping.

She nodded with a smirk. "I came up with it myself."

"Of course you did." I muttered with a sigh.

The smirk fell off her face. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Leah."

By the look on my face, she didn't believe me. "I've known you since we were kids. I know when something is wrong. So, just tell me."

With my arms crossed over my chest, I sighed. "Fine. I'm afraid that Jacob still has feelings for Bella and he only likes me for the fact that its easier and the imprint. There, its out there now."

"Honestly, you have every right to feel that way." Leah frowned. "He was pretty hung up on your sister before you came back. I wish I could tell you that he wasn't but.. I'd be lying if I did."

"Then what am I suppose to do?"

"Be there for him but, let him know that you are nervous about the lingering feelings?" She shrugged. "I don't know. You know I've never been the one to ask for relationship advice."

"Well, it was either you, Paul or my ex, Jesse." I pointed out.

"Okay. Yeah, I was probably the best to ask." She laughed slightly. "Paul would of told you to do something sexual to make sure he'd forget Bella ever existed."

I couldn't hold back the laugh. "Oh my God. He totally would say something like that!"

Leah's smile got bigger. "Then Paul would tell you to dress all sexy to get his attention or you could just flirt with him to get Jacob pissed."

"Wait." A smirk made itself onto my face. "Maybe one of those ways would work."

"Please tell me its not having sex with Jacob." Leah groaned.

A blush was on my face as I shook my head. "No! I was talking about dressing all 'sexy' to get his attention."

Leah's smirk mirrored mine. "I like the way you think, Swan."

"To be fair, it was your idea."

* * *

A few days passed and it was time for Bella's graduation and I never really did what Leah and me were talking about. Today would be the first time in about two days I've seen Jacob. After that talk with Leah, I decided to go back home.

Once I took a shower, I changed into a dark blue button up shirt, a black pencil skirt, and black pumps. All that I bought for this occasion. I also added a cross necklace and did a smoky eye along with red lipstick. My hair was pulled into a sock bun.

Jesse was coming along but, dad wasn't exactly trilled about him being around again. Who could blame him.

"Damn, you really went all out, huh?" Jesse commented when I got downstairs.

Dad shot him a glare before kissing my forehead and promising to meet me there.

"How come he hasn't asked how you are managing to walk in those heels with a messed up knee?" Jesse asked curiously.

I sighed. "I had to go asked Carlisle Cullen to write me a doctors note saying that I healed really fast and I'm fine. Luckily, he bought it."

Jess nodded. "Alright. I was just curious. So, you ready to go?" He asked while holding out his arm.

"Of course."

The ride to the high school was short and quiet. When we pulled into the parking lot, my gaze was quick to land on Jacob, who seemed to be waiting on someone. I was hoping it was me and not Bella. Then again, she should already be inside.

When I stepped out of the car, I felt like everyone that was in the parking lot, was looking at me. Jesse quickly met up with me.

"Why is everyone staring?" I whispered curiously.

"Because, you look amazing." Jesse told me with a smile. "Hey, I'll save you a seat inside. I think Jacob wants to talk to you."


	28. Chapter 28

I nervously walked over to Jake. Ignoring him for a few days probably wasn't the best thing for me to do. I was just confused and scared of what I had admitted to Leah.

"Hey." I muttered with a smile.

He looked me over. "You look nice."

It was clear that he wasn't happy with me at the moment. But, I couldn't blame him. "Thanks. It is my sisters graduation."

"I tried calling you to see if you wanted to come with me." Jacob muttered. "But, I see that you rather go with him."

I quickly shook my head. "Its not like that Jacob."

"I think it is." He scoffed. "You avoid me for almost three days but, you can manage to talk to him? I haven't done anything wrong."

My gaze fell to my feet. "I know you haven't. I'm sorry, I just freaked out."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?" Jake snapped. "Instead, I had to think about how you where around _Jesse _all the time and not me."

The feeling of guilt was starting to go away and be replaced with anger. "I told you that we're just friends! You said you believed me!"

Without another word, Jacob stormed inside. I followed at a slower pace and sat beside Jesse.

"You okay?" Jess whispered looking at me worriedly.

I shrugged. "That conversation with Jacob didn't go well, at all."

"He got pissed, didn't he?"

"He's so sure that we're more than friends. Even though I've told him that its not like that." I muttered with a sigh.

Jesse scoffed. "If he can't believe you, then he needs to rethink his mindset."

The rest of the graduation was spent paying attention to the names being called. When it was Bella's turn, I took pictures the best I could from where I was sitting. The whole time, that conversation with Jacob was stuck on my mind. I knew I was in the wrong for ignoring him but, he should believe me. I've never gave him any reason to not trust me.

"C'mon, Spence, you might want to go talk to Bella before she leaves." Jesse told me softly.

I nodded as we stood up and made our way to her. Of course, Edward was right beside her and luckily, I was able to not transform. Since Jesse is only half Lycan, since it came though a bite, he didn't have an issue with transforming on the spot. It has to be forced on by attack. We learned that when he ticked of Leah a few days ago.

"Congrats, Bells." I told her with a grin while pulling her into a hug.

Edward was quick to excuse himself when dad came over.

"I'm really proud of you, Bells." Dad told her with a smile.

Suddenly, she was pulled into a hug by Jake. Which caught me off guard and caused Jesse to send me a worried look. I just stepped off to the side and let them talk.

Jesse sat down beside me with a sigh. "I think I know why you got scared."

Turning to look at him, I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You think he has feelings for your sister."

When I tensed up, he knew that he was right. "He did in the past. What says he doesn't now? I mean look at them." I pointed out. Jacob was hugging her tightly and when the hug ended, she grabbed his hand.

Jesse looked over at them. "Okay, I see what you mean now. This makes what the though about you and me even worse on his part. He's over there holding her hand and there's no signs that he's uncomfortable." He glanced over. "You wanna just go?"

After looking over at Jacob again to see him still in a conversation with Bella, I nodded. "Please."

When I thought about going home, I expected a empty house. At least for a little while. But, when we pulled into the drive way, I saw someone I thought I'd never see again.

Rachel.


	29. Chapter 29

I didn't know how to feel about seeing her. Should I be angry? Maybe afraid?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jesse tense up. I quickly got out of the car, ignore his protests.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off with your Alpha?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and my arms crossed over my chest.

Her eyes widened slightly. "I am so sorry that happened. I had no idea that Justin told Annette about your sister."

"But, you were totally okay with sitting by and watching her attack me and bite my friend?" I growled.

"No! Its just, I got caught off guard and I honestly didn't know what to do. But, it was wrong of her to ask you to do that to your sister and I'm going to stay here for you, if you want me to." Rachel answered nervously.

I sighed, letting my guard down. "Okay. I can understand. Plus, I have a feeling there are many things I need to know and now Jesse is apart of this."

"But, he's not as much Lycan as you." She looked behind me and smiled. "Its nice to officially meet you, Jesse."

Jesse was about to reply before my phone started to go off.

When I saw it was Bella, I quickly picked up. "Hey, Bells. Aren't you suppose to be at your party?"

"This isn't Bella." The voice of Carlisle Cullen caught me off guard. "Sorry to call you out of no where, Spencer. But, we have been informed that Victoria is coming for Bella and you. Along with her will be an army of newborn vampires."

I don't know what made me say what came out of my mouth next but, it just felt right. "I want to help. She's my sister too and she needs to be safe."

"I'm not entirely sure that is a good idea. You have only just recently transformed." Carlisle replied worriedly.

I shook my head with a sigh. "That's not going to stop me from protecting my little sister. I was only telling you that I will be there to make sure that murderer doesn't get her hands on my sister." I growled into the phone.

"Since you are so set on this, alright. My family and the Quileute pack will be having a meeting later tonight about how to fight newborns. You are more than welcomed to join."

I quickly informed both Jesse and Rachel about what I got myself into.

"I'm coming with you." Jesse declared.

"No, you're not." I objected. "You just got bitten not even five days ago. What has you thinking that you could handle fighting off a vampire?"

"She has a point." Rachel agreed. "You don't have any experience with any of this."

A determined look was quickly on his face. "Then give me some."

Rachel raised and eyebrow while I questioned him. "What?"

"Rachel trained you. What's to say she can't train me?"

"You do know that the fight is in three days, right?" I pointed out. "There's not much training you can get in seventy two hours without tiring yourself out."

"Spence, you aren't changing my mind. So, either you train me and give me some chance of winning a fight with one of the vamps. Or I'll just go and do my best. You're choice."


	30. Chapter 30

We entered the clearing that Carlisle told me to meet them at, after changing into more casual clothing. Of course, we were all tense. None of us knew exactly what to expect. We stood just at the edge of the forest line. I couldn't help but gaze over at Jacob's wolf form.

"This is really weird." Jesse muttered. "Since I thought all this wasn't real, ya know? Now its all here in front of me to see."

I nodded from beside him. "I know."

Just knowing that Jacob was in walking distance of me and probably angry because of something I did, it hurt. Then again, what was I suppose to do? He didn't trust anything I said.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human form." Edward announced.

Rachel stiffened from beside me. "Looks like he's a mind reader."

"They came." The oldest looking male, Carlisle said. "That's what matters. Welcome, Jasper has experience with Newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them." He finished after looking over at us Lycan's with a nod.

"They want to know what the difference is between us and them." Edward told Carlisle again. I was actually wondering the same thing myself.

"They are a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than on our first several months of life." Carlisle informed us.

Now, another younger looking blond male stepped forward. "Carlisle is right. That's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need a thousand like a human army, but no human could stand against them." Jasper, as they called him before, had a southern accent. It reminded me a lot of Tennessee and my family there. I couldn't stop the small smile that grew on my lips.

"The two most important are first, never let them get their arms around you, they will crush you instantly." He was not messing around about that. "And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. _And you will loose._"

What have I gotten myself into?

"Emmett!" Jasper called out.

Another one of the Cullen's stepped forward. This one was the biggest muscle wise, his hair was short and dark, but he had this goofy vibe That was confirmed when be winked at me playfully.

Jasper and Emmett sparred for a few minutes. Making Jasper the winner in the end, which was the opposite of what I expected. "Rule one, never loose focus."

He called up Carlisle and Edward up next to spar each other. Since I knew Edward was a mind reader, I figured he'd win. Because he can hear any plans you'd have. But, he turned his back on Carlisle and lost.

"Second rule, never turn your back on the enemy."

A blond female who seemed to belong on the front of a magazine was next. Jasper and her sparred. It lasted for a good amount of time, both of them being great fighters.

"Third rule, avoid strong attacks."

And that was the end of the meeting we were invited to attend. Soon, Edward muttered something to Bella and they both walked over.

"Spencer, why are you here?" Bella asked worriedly.

Rachel stepped forward before I could reply. "We are here to help. Regardless if you want it or not, this is our business too." She told them firmly standing her ground. "Its not just the wolf packs duty to keep humans safe. Its ours also."


	31. Chapter 31

"Wake up, Spencer! Its training time!" Jesse told me while shaking my shoulder.

I rolled over onto my stomach with a groan, pulling a pillow over my head in the process. "Go away! I'm sleeping!"

Suddenly, a weight was put onto my back. I knew it was Jesse sitting on me.

"Oh my God! You're killing me!" I screamed into the pillow. "Get off!"

"Only if you get up."

I growled. "Fine! Go downstairs so I can get dressed."

"Alright. I know you aren't a morning person." He muttered before walking downstairs.

With a sigh, I grabbed a black top and a pair of jeans. Then pulled on a red shirt over the tank top and put on some vans. After pulling my hair up into a bun, I made my way downstairs.

"Jacob?"

I wasn't expecting him to come see me. Everyone knew that Bella was with Edward for the weekend until the fight. So, it was obvious he was here for me. At least, I hoped so.

Jesse looked from Jacob back to me before saying. "I'll be in the car."

"Where are you going?" Jake asked as I got down the last few stairs.

"We have to train for the big fight." I told him with a shrug. "If you came here to talk me out of it, its not happening. I'm going to be in this."

Worry flashed through his eyes. "You don't understand what you're getting yourself into."

I sighed. "I do understand. You forget, I'm not some helpless girl. I am Lycan and I can handle myself. Bella is my sister regardless and I'm going to protect her."

His shoulders fell down slightly. "Listen, Spencer.. I-" He sighed, seeming to be frustrated. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that."

"No." I shook my head. "You have every right for the way you feel. Jealousy just got the best of us. It happens."

"Still. I should of trusted you more. You said that there was nothing going on between you two and I should of believed that. I had no reason to not trust you." He told me while holding my gaze.

"And I'm sorry for avoiding you. I should of just told you what was going though my head. I was just scared you would confirm that what I was thinking was true.." I looked down feeling afraid of admitting my feelings. "That you still have feelings for Bella and you were only hanging around me because it was easier."

When he didn't say anything to confirm or deny it, I found myself just walking toward the door. I couldn't just stand there and wait for him to say that I was right. Since, I was the easiest choice. I didn't have a vampire boyfriend and I didn't intend on becoming one. No. I was single and his imprint.

Suddenly, a warm hand gripped my left forearm. I was gently pulled back to were I was standing previously.

When I looked up at Jake, intending to question him on what the hell he was doing, his free hand was used to tilt my head up meeting his smoldering gaze. Before I could even open my mouth to say something, his lips crashed onto mine.


	32. Chapter 32

Everything seemed hazy. As if all of this was just an unpleasant dream. Somehow, I knew that wasn't true. It was much to horrific to be something my mind made up on its own.

The sound of my heart pounding in my chest was the only thing I could hear. The fear that was running through me told me that this was very much real. Not some dream. Blood covered my hands and arms, some was also splattered on my shirt, my clothing was also ripped in many places from the struggle. The taste of blood was still strong in my mouth, I found myself enjoying the taste.

My eyes stopped on the owners of the blood that covered me. Many emotions ran through me. Fear, horror, and relief. Relief, that the owners of the blood were only a few mountain lions. Fear and horror that it could have been humans and the fact that I didn't even remember doing this.

A strangled cry escaped my throat. The blood lust has arrived and it was more terrifying that I ever imagined. A big part of me was screaming for me to run and never look back. If I did this to some animal, I can't even think of what I would do to a human.

"Spencer?"

My eyes snapped over to find Jacob. Even he smelt nice, though I did not have the urge to attack. That thought caused me to stop breathing all together and cover my nose with one of my hands, which reeked of blood. "Jake.."

_**Three hours earlier.. **_

"Its completely normal for me to be nervous right now." I informed Jesse with a shrug.

Jesse shook his head. "Whatever you say, Spence."

I just scoffed before pulling my hair up into a high ponytail. "You're nervous too. Don't try to tell me otherwise."

Jesse only shook his head but, said nothing.

We somehow got stuck patrolling the camping spot that Bella and her blood sucking boyfriend were staying. I guess they wanted us as far from the action as possible. Which pissed Jesse off because we trained our asses off, to only stand on the sidelines.

_**One hour earlier..**_

Bella soon stumbled out of the tent, looking like she just woke up. Her hair was a mess.

I sighed walking over. "Let me fix your hair." I muttered before gently moving my fingers through her tangled hair until it looked better.

She looked over my outfit. Which was a short sleeved v-neck, skinny jeans, combat boots and my hair was pulled into a high ponytail. "How are you not cold?"

"Its not that bad out here, Bells. You forget I grew up with worse winters than this."

Rachel walked into the forest line at the same time as Edward. "We should start patrol soon." She turned to look at Edward. "We will do our best to make sure no one comes near here without at least giving you a warning."

Edward sent a stiff nod before muttering a thank you to us.

"Alright, I'll take the southern half around here. Spencer, you take the west and Jesse the east. If either one of you run into any vampires, try to lead them to the others, if possible."

Both Jesse and I nodded. "Good luck out there."

Jesse sent me a slight smile. "You too, Spence. See ya soon." Out of no where, he pulled me into a tight hug. "Just stay alive, okay?"

I nodded into his shoulder. "You too, Jess."

We soon broke apart and walked to our patrol spots.

As I started walking to the west area, I smelt a familiar scent. Jacob.

"Shouldn't you be with your pack instead of following me around?" I ask, turning around with an raised eyebrow.

He stepped into my view. "I just had to see you before the fight."

"Its going to be fine. You know that right?"

"No one knows that, Spencer." He quickly shook his head before running off again.

I shrugged off that whole odd meeting and started to run my patrol.

All was good until something hit me from the side, making my body slam into a tree, knocking it down. I was quickly on my feet and looking at the red haired murderess in front of me.

An evil smile was on her lips. "Its time to end this, pup."


	33. Chapter 33

"Time to end this, pup."

A loud growl came from my chest. Even though she had already greatly wounded my right arm, causing a broken bone rip through my skin, I refused to run. The murderess was right, this needed to end. I would not allow her to kill another member of my family.

I was quick to find out that she knew exactly what she was doing. Riley was there to slam me into the ground, knocking the breath out of me. There was really no other way to get out of this other than fighting. Even that was looking unlikely. I was outnumbered.

Before I could even get the chance to throw Riley off of me, his hands were around my neck, cutting off my air supply.

Something started to take over. As I started to black out, something inside of me started to take over.

* * *

_**Jesse's POV**_

The worry I've been feeling about Spencer only continued to grow. I felt as if something went wrong. I knew that Victoria and the boy, Riley, were fighting Edward Cullen and a shifter named Seth Clearwater.

Spencer should of at least be trying to be there now. I knew how protective she is over her younger sister.

So, why is there no sign of her? I ran into Rachel multiple times. Why haven't I run into Spence?

Going against Rachel's orders to stay on patrol until she got us herself, I went looking for Spencer. She had to be okay. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her.

Even though her and me will never be together, I still have very strong feelings for her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she died and I didn't do anything to stop that from happening.

As I got closer to her scent, the smell of her blood was strong. Soon, I found her, laying on the ground, unmoving.

"Spence..?" I slowly took a step forward. "Are you okay?"

She started to get off of the ground. Something was off about her. Spencer shouldn't still be transformed if she was knocked out.

"C'mon, I'll help you." I muttered worriedly and began to walk closer.

Until a very animalistic growl came from her. Her eyes were quickly on me but, instead of the bright blue or dark brown, they were maroon. Her fanged teeth were bared at me and nostrils flared.

I stayed where I was. More for the fact that I didn't know what to expect now. This was not Spencer. Maybe it was the Lycan in her taking over. I wasn't too sure.

"You got to snap out of this."

She looked bad off. It was clear she was involved in a fight. Her hair was now messily pulled down, hand shaped bruises were around her throat, a piece of bone was sticking out of her arm and she was bleeding greatly from her forehead and the back of her neck.

Her eyes wouldn't leave me and the growling never stopped. But, suddenly, she blinked and was quickly gone.


	34. Chapter 34

_"Spencer?"_

_My eyes snapped up to see Jacob. Even he smelt nice, though I did not have the urge to attack. That thought caused me to stop breathing all together and cover my nose with one of my hands, which reeked of blood. _

_"Jake__..."_

The look of realization was now on his face. "The blood lust." He took a step forward, which had me take one backwards.

I didn't want to hurt him. Right now, I couldn't trust myself.

"You're okay." He muttered, somehow managing to get close to me quickly and pull me into a hug. "You're not going to hurt me, Spence."

"You don't know that..." I muttered while also wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm even more dangerous than I was before."

He quickly put an arm underneath my knees and pulled me down into his lap as he sat down. "You're hurt." Jacob muttered while letting his fingers go over a cut on my forehead.

I looked at my arm to find that it healed itself. The bone was now long longer showing. There was only a dark red scar left behind.

Jacob's warm hand moved away from my forehead to my neck. "I knew I should have stayed with you."

I shook my head. "Don't start blaming yourself. No one knew that Victoria would come after me with Riley with her." I paused remembering who they were really after and almost shot out of Jacob's lap. His grip wouldn't let me move. "Is Bella okay?"

"She's fine, Spence. The red head is dead as so is the red eyed army. There's nothing to worry about." He told me with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked still feeling worried.

He shook his head. "I and everyone else are okay. No one got hurt, but you." His arms pulled me closer to his chest.

"I'm fine, Jake. I'm just a little shaken up."

He sighed before, picking me up. "Let's get out of here."

We ended up at Jacob's house. Billy was at Emily's so, the house was empty. I was still very much shaken up from the blood lust mishap. Jake thought it would be best if we just left the battle grounds. He didn't think being around Bella or any of the Cullen's right now was a good idea.

I was sitting on his very small bed when he started looking through his dresser. "What are you looking for?"

He turned around holding a few pieces of clothing. "Here, I figured you might want to get out of those." He motioned to my ripped and bloody clothes.

"Oh, thanks."

Jacob nodded stiffly before motioning to where the bathroom was and showing me where the towels and everything was.

I was quick to jump into the shower, once Jacob left the room, and was unsurprised to find that my hair had a lot of dirt in it. Along with blood coming off of me, some of it being my own. Once I was out, I was happy that the smell of blood was off of me. I was still in disbelief. As soon as I got home, I'd need to talk to Rachel. She'd know what to do.

After putting on my underwear, I wasn't about to go commando, I pulled on the clothes Jake handed me. His t-shirt was huge on me, one of the shoulders was almost falling off and his basketball shorts surprisingly weren't that bad.

Wearing Jacob's clothes was an oddly good feeling. Sure, I've worn Jesse's clothes before (hoodies and jerseys) but, it didn't make me feel like this. It was nice. I found Jacob sitting in the living room.

"Thanks for letting me wear these." I muttered while pulling my, still somewhat damp, hair into a high messy bun.

Jacob quickly looked over at me and a smirk appeared on his lips. "It's no problem."

As soon as I sat beside him, his arm was around me and pulled me closer to his side. I smiled slightly and pulled my arms around his torso.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." He mumbled against my forehead before kissing it.

I nodded against his shoulder. "I was scared. If it wasn't for that weird Lycan thing happening, I'm not sure what would have happened..."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked sounding confused.

"While Riley was trying to choke me, I blacked out. That's the last thing I remember." I sighed while laying my legs over his lap.

"You mean that you don't remember killing those animals either?"

I shook my head no. "It's a big blank. That's why I'm so freaked out. What if it happens again? And what if it's an animal but, human? Who knows... next time, it could be Bella or my dad."

Suddenly, I was pulled into his lap and turned around to straddle his waist. His brown eyes bore into my blue ones, his warm hands on my hips. "That's not going to happen." A small smirk was on his face. "I'm starting to think that you look better in my clothes than me."

I smiled slightly back. "Oh, really?" I mumbled as I moved in closer, placing a kiss on his lips.


	35. Chapter 35

It's been a few weeks since the big fight. So, things were finally calm. Well, calmer than the usual. Apart of me felt so much better now that I knew Victoria was gone. But, it was bittersweet. All those innocent people that she turned, they are now dead for sure.

After leaving Jacob's house that day, I went to talk to Rachel about the blood lust. She was unsurprised that it kicked in and admitted that's one of the reasons she didn't want me on the battlefield. The reason it kicked in was because I was greatly wounded and it if wasn't for the Lycan side of me taking over, I would of died. There was a simple solution to avoiding the black outs, going hunting every two weeks.

Even though I hated the thought of hunting down animals, it was the best way to go. Otherwise, I'm more likely to have another freak out and hurt someone. I'd never forgive myself.

In the current moment, I was getting ready to go see Jacob. I was half way down the stairs when I heard something I didn't ever what to here.

"Dad, Edward and I are engaged."

I was quick to speak my mind. "Are you really going to get married at eighteen? You haven't even lived yet." That statement went a lot deeper than dad probably thought.

Bella's eyes were quickly on mine. "It is my decision, Spencer. I'm sorry it doesn't live up to your expectations."

Soon, I was in my car, racing to La Push. I wasn't sure if should go to Jacob's or not. I had no idea how he would react to this news.

So, I went to the next best person. Paul.

I banged on the door; it surprised me that I didn't somehow damage the door.

Paul was quick to swing the door open. "Whoa, Spence, are you okay?"

I invited myself in. "That fucker! I can't believe he did this shit. For a vampire, he's pretty damn stupid! Seriously, how the hell could he do that? She's still a kid!"

A pair of hands laid on my shoulders, turning me around. "Breathe and tell me what the hell you are talking about."

After taking a deep breath, "Edward asked Bella to marry him. She said yes and just announced it to my dad."

Paul's eyes widened. "Does Jake know?"

I shook my head. "I was supposed to of gone over there but, I didn't want him to see me so angry. Who knows how he will react to this news."

"You have to tell him, Spence. Before anyone else can. If you don't, he'll freak out and maybe run." Paul frowned. "If you are the one to tell him, you can calm him down before he does anything he doesn't mean."

"You're right. Wish me luck."

Jacob was already waiting outside for me with a grin. Which made it even harder to tell him this news; I wanted him to stay this way. The happy Jacob was what I loved to have around. But, telling him about Bella's engagement to a vampire, itself may change this.

Taking a deep breath, I got out of my car.

Jacob automatically frowned; he probably noticed that something was up. "What's wrong?"

"Promise me that you'll stay calm." I muttered while reaching out and grabbing his hand.

All he did was nod, looking confused.

Sighing, I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm just going to spit it out. But, just remember, I am here for you. So, please don't run off when I tell you this." I waited for him to nod before I continued. "Bella and Edward are engaged. I know you're probably just as pissed off and upset as I am. But, please, don't leave."

His dark eyes were on mine. "Spencer…" Jake pulled his arms around my waist. "I might not be thrilled about Bella being married to a bloodsucker but, I would _never _leave you."

"I… I just didn't know how you would react."

One of his hands was used to tilt my head up as his lips reached mine to leave a short, but sweet kiss. "It's me who should be worried about you. Bella is your little sister." He frowned slightly. "Are _you _okay?"

I looked down before meeting his eyes again. "I don't know… I don't know if I can take loosing another family member. All I really have is my dad and her. My mom's side of the family was never really around." I quickly blinked and tried to push the strong feeling of sadness away. "We may not get along but, she's my kid sister."

Jacob's warm hand held mine. "Let's go inside."

We ended up in his bedroom, lying in his bed and his arms wrapped around me.

"I hate seeing you so upset." He muttered before kissing my forehead.

I sighed, snuggling closer into his side. "I don't know why this is so upsetting. I knew this day would come sooner or later."

"It's different from it actually happening. But, you do have me and the rest of the pack. That won't change."

I smiled slightly before kissing his jawline. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

He smirked slightly. "I do now." Jacob ran his fingers through my hair. "You should wear your hair down more."

That's how we spend the rest of the day, laying in each other's arms and stealing kisses. After watching several movies, I managed to doze off.

_The scene before me was very familiar. It was the house I grew up in. _

_As I walked forward into the house, I began to feel even more confused. The door was already cracked open and I slowly made my way to the kitchen. The usual warm and familiar home was now cold, dark, and eerie. Something was wrong. _

"_Mom?" I called out into the dark home. "Are you here?" _

_Suddenly I was thrown into a wall. I looked up to see my mother but, at the same time, it wasn't her. Her usual tanned skin was white as snow. Her bright blue eyes were now black. The smell of rotten flesh was coming from her. _

"_M-mom? What happened to you?" I asked with a trembling voice, unable to move from my spot on the floor. "Why do you look like this?"_

_Her neutral expression turned dark. "Why didn't you protect me? You let me die." _

_Victoria showed up behind my mom, hand on her neck._

"_Please, don't!" I screamed but, it was too late, my mom was on the floor, lifeless. _


	36. Chapter 36

"Are you okay, Jacob?" I asked with a slight frown.

Lately he's been acting off. The closer to the wedding we got, the more tense he became. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I understood why he was upset but, I felt like he was taking it out on our relationship, if we even really had one.

He just shrugged, not replying and just looking at the Television.

"Jake… Please don't do this. I can't lose you. I-" _I love you. _"I care about you and I want to help." I told him as slipped my hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "_Please_ just talk to me."

His shoulders fell. "I'm sorry, Spence. It's just… the closer we are to that stupid wedding; the closer Bella is to becoming one of _them._"

"I try to not think of it that way…" I mumbled with a furrowed brow.

I didn't want to lose my sister but, this was her choice to make. I've realized that I cannot expect her to change who she loves for me. If Edward makes her happy and she really loves him, then she should do what she feel is right. Regardless of what the pack thinks, I will protect her as long as she needs it, regardless if she's human or not. Although, this does not mean I cannot mourn the end of her human life.

I decided to play dirty to get Jacob's attention off of my younger sister. With smirk, I straddled his waist, while sitting in his lap and kissed him. He reacted automatically and I ended up laying on the couch with him hovering over me. Who knew that one kiss could distract Jake that much.

Things got heated, fast. As our make out session continued, I ended up stripping off my shirt and his also. Which I'm sure he was happy about. His hands traveled up my back as his lips moved down my neck.

"Hey, Jake!" There was a pause. "Looks like I interrupted something."

I looked up to find Paul. Jacob had moved from over me and I sat up glaring. "Really? Have no never heard of knocking, Paul?" I growled in frustration as I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on. "Do you ever see me interrupting you?"

That caused him to raise an eyebrow. "So, you're comparing a little make out session to my sex life?" A smirk was quick to grow on his lips. "Oh, I see where you wanted this to go, Spence."

That statement caused me to blush, heavily.

"Dude, just tell me what you wanted." Jake grunted with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh! There's a party on the beach. I figured Spencer would want to come." There was that smirk again.

I rolled my eyes. "You really think I'm gonna do that mess again? Remember last time?"

Jacob got curious. "What happened last time?"

I sighed and decided to tell him before Paul could. "Paul was the one pouring my drinks. So, I easily lost track. I was so wasted that I woke up in his bathtub with a lamp shade on my head."

Paul busted out laughing. "C'mon Spence! You're the best person to party with. Please!"

"You could use some fun." Jacob noted. "I'll come with you, if that makes you feel better."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go. But, Jake, keep an eye on me. I really do not want a hang over tomorrow."


	37. Chapter 37

The party was a mess to say the least. I expected it to be fun. Loud music to dance to and alcohol to drink but, none of that was there. It was just a bunch of high schoolers sitting around a fire. Most of which were high off of who knows what.

I found myself to be disappointed. Then Jake came up with the idea that I should just stay over at his house. Billy would be at an Elder's meeting. So, the house would be empty.

Part of me thought this would be a good time to say what I've been so scared to tell him, that I loved him. I was just afraid of rejection. Then again, I much rather him know how I'm feeling than hold it all in.

We were watching a movie. I was lying down and using his lap as a pillow. I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on the screen. My feelings were all over the place and I was feeling conflicted. Was this from the imprint? I wanted to be as close to him as I could, in every single way. But, did he want that also?

After taking a deep breath, I decided to just make a move already. So, I sat up and paused the movie. That caught his attention. "You know, with the house all to ourselves, we could do _whatever_ we wanted." I whispered huskily into Jacob's ear. "And no worrying about interruptions."

His surprised face soon turned into a smirk. "I like the way you think." Jake quickly picked me up and carried me into his room. After sitting me down on his bed, he paused for a moment.

"You okay, Jake?" I asked softly.

He smiled and shook it off. "Yeah, I'm more than okay." He murmured before pulling me into a heated kiss. Out of all the times we've kissed, it had never felt so passionate. It honestly caught me off guard. His kisses started to trail down my neck and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

Suddenly he stopped kissing me and was hovering over me while keeping eye contact. There was a strong emotion in those brown eyes of his. "Spencer…" His warm breath tickled my lips. "I… I love you."

"I love you too, so much." I muttered before pulling him in for a kiss.

It wasn't long before we were both shirtless like we were earlier today and I just didn't want it to end now. Jake was currently placing butterfly kisses on my lower stomach near my pant line. "J-Jacob… please, don't stop."

_**(A/N: You guys can use your imagination.)**_

"Babe?" I heard Jacob call me but, I only groaned and snuggled closer to him. He laughed slightly before placing a kiss on my nose. "I got to get up and eat. I'm starving."

I sighed softly before opening my eyes to find Jacob watching me. "Morning."

"You're so beautiful." He told me with that grin of his before pecking my lips, which caused me to smile.

I sat up, holding the sheets over my chest. "Last night was perfect. Well, for me at least."

Jake placed his hands on both sides of my face. "Spence, it was more than perfect for me. It was the best night of my life."

"Was it really?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course it was."

A big grin grew on my face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Spence."

"You know, if we keep this up, you won't ever get up." I noted with a slight laugh.

"You have a point." He got up and pulled on some boxers. "Here are some clothes you could wear." Jake threw one of his shirts over to me along with the shorts I've worn before.

I quickly got changed and went into the bathroom. As I looked in the mirror, I found that Jacob did leave a line of hickeys on my neck. Which, I had no problem with. I guess there was no wearing my hair up around my dad for a while.

I walked into the kitchen to find Jacob cooking. Luckily, I did not see Billy around. Then again, it was around ten am. He probably had things to do.

Jacob was done cooking and sat in the chair beside me, quickly pulling me into his lap.

"Hey there, hot stuff." I said with a grin.

A small smile grew on his face. "Hey there, gorgeous." He mumbled against my lips.

I giggled before getting out of his lap so, we both could eat.


	38. Chapter 38

Before we knew it, the day of the wedding had arrived. Bella had asked me to be her maid of honor. I was shocked that she didn't ask one of the Cullen's. But, of course, I said yes.

It was an emotional day to say the least. Even dad seemed kind of upset. Who could blame him? His youngest daughter was getting married.

"You really don't have to come with me, Jake. I know it's going to be hard for you." I told him with a small smile. I was somewhat nervous also. Since, I did make the wedding cake and I was going to sing the song for the first dance. Jesse helped me practice like crazy.

He shook his head. "I'm coming, Spence. Mostly to hear you sing though." Jacob's lips turned into a small smirk.

"And now I'm more nervous." I muttered as I worked on my make-up.

The dress Alice got me was an A-line, strapless, sweetheart neckline and was lavender. It ended at my knees and there was a pleated sash. My make-up was a neutral smoky eye with dark eyeliner, and red lip. My bangs were pulled back and the rest of my hair was curled. The shoes for the gorgeous dress were black pumps.

I turned around to face Jacob. "How do I look?"

"You look perfect." He told me before kissing my cheek. "Are you ready to go?"

I sighed. "I guess so. Maybe they'll let me have a few shots before singing." I wondered as I walked down the stairs with Jacob behind me.

He laughed slightly. "I'm sure you'll do amazing." Jacob was wearing a black tux with a matching tie. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I shook my head. "You keep distracting me. Who knew you'd look so sexy in a suit."

"Okay, I know you two are together. But, please do not do that while I'm around." My dad told us with a slight frown.

I smiled slightly. "Sorry dad, I thought you were getting ready still."

"We should get going."

I went to go see Bella. Jacob followed close behind.

"Is that you Spencer?" A familiar voice called.

I turned around to see Bella's mother, Renee. "Oh, hello."

She studied my appearance and then looked over to Jake. "You sure have grown up since I last saw you."

I wasn't a big fan of Renee. Not that she is a bad person or anything. I've seen the hurt she put my dad through. "Well, the last time I saw you I was five."

Renee's smile faltered for a moment and then her eyes glanced back over to Jacob. "Is this your boyfriend? He's very handsome."

I nodded. "This is Jacob. Jake, this is Bella's mom, Renee."

After they said their few words, we went into where Bella was getting ready. She looked beautiful. "Oh, Bells, you look gorgeous." I said making my appearance noticed, as well as Jacob's. It was also hard to ignore the strong scent of vampire in this house. "I would give you a hug but, I'm afraid I'll mess something up."

Bella smiled, "You look beautiful too, Spence." Her eyes trailed over to Jacob, who was now holding onto my hand a bit tighter. "Thank you for coming, Jake."

"It's no problem, Bells."

Alice appeared behind Bella. "It's time. Spencer, you and Jacob should get downstairs."

I nodded before pulling my little sister into a hug. "I'm happy for you."

The wedding ceremony was beautiful and I have to hand it to Alice, she did an amazing job planning everything. Before I realized it, it was time for me to sing and I didn't realize how nervous I really was. Luckily, I was able to get to the bar before the dinner was over and got a few shots to help.

"You'll be amazing, Spence. I know you will." Jacob told me before pulling me into a kiss.

I took a deep breath before making my way toward the band. Just remember what Jesse told you to do, I told myself. As I look out into the crowd, I caught eyes with Jacob who offered me an encouraging smile.

_**(A/N: I imagine Spencer sounding like Rachel Berry from Glee when she sang It's All Coming Back To Me Now.)**_

There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window

There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

I actually felt amazing after the performance. I forgot about the adrenaline rush of preforming in front of such of a huge crowd.

As soon as I got off of the small make-shift stage, I was quickly pulled into Jacob's warm embrace.

"Spencer, you were amazing!" He told me with a huge grin. "I can't believe you actually stopped singing in the first place."

I smiled back. "Yeah, I missed it."

"C'mon, let's dance."

Saying goodbye to Bella was hard. Mostly for the fact that when she came back, she wouldn't be the human girl I've become accustomed to.

"I miss you, Bells." I muttered as I pulled her into a hug, making sure to not hurt her. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

She nodded with a smile. "I don't want anything else."

I sighed with a nod. "Okay. I love you, Bella." I looked up and locked eyes with Edward. "Take care of her."

He nodded with a small smile as he walked over. "Thank you for accepting this."

"She's my sister. I'll love her no matter what." I told them both with a shrug. "Call me as soon as you can, promise?"

"Promise." She looked over at dad, who was standing off to the side by himself. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

I nodded. "Yeah, you should."

Watching them both drive away was hard. That could very well be the last time I saw the Bella I knew. I sighed and was somewhat glad that I was able to have a few drinks to calm me down.

"Spence, you ready to go?"

I turned to Jacob with a smile. "Yeah, where are we going?"

"Well, Rachel is out of town again. So, I asked if we could stay at her place."

I smirked. "Since when are you so close to my cousin?"

He shook his head. "I just figured you want to have some alone time with me." He murmured before pulling me in for a kiss.

"Great minds think alike, huh?"


	39. Chapter 39

Weeks passed, Jacob and I grew closer. But, when it came time for Bella to be back in Forks, my dad got a call. It was Carlisle saying that Bella had gotten sick from something on the honeymoon. She'd be away for a little while longer.

I found this hard to believe, especially when I knew what the honeymoon had in plan, turning my sister immortal. So, why would they use a story of her being sick? Instead, I thought they were just going to come up with some story of her death. Then skip town. Something was up.

So, one day, when Jacob was on patrol, I decided to go to the Cullen home. Luckily, I remembered where it was. I had to know what they were hiding.

When I got out of my car, Bella's scent was strong. She was here, despite what they have told us. They were lying to us all.

I quickly knocked on the door. "Let me see her." I growled as soon as Carlisle greeted me.

"Spencer, I do not think that's a good idea." Carlisle said softly.

I shook my head. "I know she's here, Carlisle. Let me see her, _now_."

With a small nod, he opened the door and let me inside.

I rushed upstairs where her scent led me. "Bella?" I stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?"

As I got closer to her, I realized, she was sick. Probably not the sick I was told but, she did not look right. Her skin was paler than usual, dark circles were underneath her eyes.

"I came to see what was really going on with you. Seems I was right to think I was being lied to." I noted before sitting beside her.

She sighed. "Spencer… I didn't want to lie to you. It's just… Charlie couldn't know about this." Bella moved the covers off of her stomach and the sight in front of me terrified me.

Her normally flat stomach was the size of a five month pregnancy. "B-Bella… H-how is this even…?"

My sister quickly pulled the blanket back over her stomach. "I'm pregnant, Spencer."

"With what exactly?" I almost whispered. "A _monster_?" My voice rose. "It could kill you!"

"It's a baby. She can't help what she is." Bella told me, defending the very thing that was killing her.

I looked down at my hands. "I just don't get how you can't see what will end up happening to you as long as that… _baby_ is inside of you."

"Think about it this way, if you became pregnant with a child, would you just kill it for being Lycan?"

I looked at Bella and then away. "No, I wouldn't. I just… I don't want to lose you, Bells."

She gently grabbed my hand. "If you do, there'll be a piece of me here. I want you to promise me something."

My eyes snapped back over to her. "What is it?"

"If I… if I don't make it, I want you in her life. Make sure she's safe."

I nodded slowly. "Of course, she'll be my niece. I promise."

I ended up staying at the Cullen home. Even though my nose was on fire, I couldn't find the will to leave my sister. I felt like she needed me and I wanted to spend as much time as I could just in case.

While I was around everyone, I noticed how distant Edward was. He was terrified, I understood. Although, he should try to understand how Bella feels right now. I'm sure she was just as scared as we were.

At one point, I ended up falling asleep beside Bella. I had been up the night before stressed about what could be going on with her. So, I was exhausted and at some point, I felt someone laid a blanket over me. I assumed it was Esme; she always seemed to be the motherly one.

When I finally woke up, I found that I only fell asleep for a few hours. But, I already had three missed calls and five texts. As I looked over to Bella, I knew that I couldn't hold in my feelings any longer. She was already worse in the short amount of time I had fallen asleep.

"I need some fresh air." I mumbled before going outside.

When I reached the outdoors, I sat on the porch steeps and took a deep breath to try and calm myself down. It didn't work. Sobs quickly worked through my calm exterior.

Bella could not make it through this pregnancy. That was easy to assume. It was killing her from the inside and there was no way to stop it. Well, there is but she doesn't want to. She's only eighteen and she's giving her life up already. Bells and I may argue a lot but, she is still my family. Even though her decision was killing her, I couldn't find it in me to be angry at her. She was fighting for what was right, well, what she felt was right. I had to keep my promise to her. I would keep her child safe, for her. I had to.

"Spencer?" The sudden appearance of Jacob startled me. "What's wrong?"

A shaky breath escaped my lips as I tried to push down the tears that were still continuing to sting my eyes. "J-Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked softly and worried what would happen when the pack finds out about the child.

Would they come after us? There was no question that I would quickly protect my sister. I just hate that I would be protecting her from people that I had such a strong connection to.

His worried gaze stayed on me. "I should ask you the same thing. Jesse told me you'd be here." He slowly sat beside me and threw an arm around my shoulders. "Something's wrong. I've never seen you cry like that…" Jacob paused, seeming to think something over. "Is this about Bella? Is she here?" His voice started to rise and so did he.

Until I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down beside me. "Please, don't go in there. You won't like what you see… I didn't."

Jake grabbed my hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Spence, please just tell me what has you so upset."

I shook my head, feeling conflicted yet again. "I don't think it's my place to."

Before I could do anything, Jacob was already inside. I couldn't find it in me to get up and go after him. I just felt emotionally drained and overwhelmed.

What will they tell dad? He was already in bad shape. I can't even imagine how he would be if he was told that we lost her.

Another sob quickly broke through as I wrapped my hands around my stomach began to rock myself.

A pair of cold arms wrapped themselves around me and I found myself returning the hug. It was Esme. Maybe these vampires weren't that bad after all.


	40. Chapter 40

Jacob had freaked out not long ago and phased. The pack would soon know about the child and I had a feeling it would not be good. So, until something did happen, I sat beside Bella and comforted her.

"Spencer?"

"Hmm?" I hummed as I continued to run my fingers through her hair.

She sighed. "Could you sing for me? I think it'll help me fall asleep."

I sighed but, did what she asked. "When I look into your eyes, it's like I'm watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise. Well, there's so much they hold and just like those old stars I see that you've come so far to be right where you are. How old is your soul…" My singing soon died down when I heard Jake's voice. The wolf pack was coming for Bella.

"Spencer, what's wrong?"

My attention was quickly brought back to Bella. "Oh, it's nothing. Jacob's back."

"I'm glad you have him, Spence. You deserve to have someone love you as much as he does."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Bells."

She nodded and was about to say something. But, Edward soon appeared. "Jacob would like to speak to you outside, Spencer."

I nodded with a sigh and quickly made my way outside. I wasn't sure what Jake would say. He could be angry at me for not telling him soon as I knew. But, it wasn't like I kept it from him for days. It was just a few hours.

I found him at the forest line with Leah and Seth. Something was going on with them. Normally, Leah wouldn't be caught anywhere near a vampire she couldn't kill.

Jacob soon noticed my presence and walked over to me with a worried look. "Spencer, are you alright?"

I frowned. "No, not really… my sister is slowly dying, Jake. There isn't a way I could be alright."

He quickly pulled into a hug. "I'm here to help you get through this. We'll protect Bella."

"Jacob… I don't know if I can handle losing her."

His arms tightened slightly around me. "I know but, I'm here."

A day passed without a sign of the wolves. During this time, Bella continued to get worse. But, Jake came up with the idea that the baby wanted some blood. I could feel a side of me wanting some for myself. My body tensed up and Bella's scent was starting to smell really good.

Both Edward's and Jasper's eyes were quickly on me.

Alice noticed with a small frown. "Spencer, why don't you take a walk with Jasper and I?"

I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of Bella, even though now all eyes were on me.

"Spencer?"

Tearing my eyes from my now confused sister, I nodded and quickly left the house. The blood lust was not over as I had hoped. I found myself tense up as the thought of me attacking my sister ran through my head.

"You should hunt." Jasper told me with a slight nod.

I shoved my hands into my back pocket. "I'm not sure I know how to."

"We can help you with that." Alice told me with a small smile.

And they did. We didn't go far, in fear that Sam's pack would come before we could get back.

"Close your eyes and listen to everything around you." Jasper started to instruct me. "Take a deep breath and trust your instincts, follow them."

With Jasper helping me, I actually did well. There were many rips and blood spots on my clothes but, Alice quickly assured me that she had clothes that would fit me.

As I walked back into the house and into the living room, where everyone was, I got a few shocked looks.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Bella asked a little wide eyed.

I shrugged. "I'm better than I was earlier. No reason to worry."

Alice quickly showed me to a room where I could change and gave me some clothes. I sighed as I found what she gave me.

A baby blue button up shirt, the sleeves ended on my forearm, and there was a tie at the bottom. The jeans were something I would wear, dark jeans but, the shoes, not so much. They were black ankle boots. My hair was a mess so, I grabbed a brush that was nearby and brushed out the tangles, then threw my hair into a high bun.

As soon as I opened the bedroom door, I found Jacob.

"Hey, Jake. What's up?"

He moved into the room and closed the door behind him. I'm not sure why, we were in a house of vampires. They could hear us regardless. "I'm worried."

"If you're talking about what happened earlier, I'm fine. Jasper helped me hunt. Don't worry about it."

He shook his head with a small scoff. "Spencer, I will never _not_ worry about you. This whole situation is hard on you and now, this blood lust part is going on. I wish I could protect you from this all but, I know I can't."


	41. Chapter 41

Days passed and the baby was continuing to hurt Bella. This meant the birth was soon and Carlisle told us that most likely, Bella's heart would give out before she could give birth.

The weird thing was, Leah was actually coming inside and seemed to like Bella.

The sister I always fought to protect was slowly dying and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. I had been keeping in touch with dad. The reason I gave him for not being home was that it was hard. I needed to keep myself busy to not over worry myself so; I was staying with my friends in La Push.

A few of the Cullen's went to hunt, so when Bella did deliver, Carlisle would be able to work on her without being thirsty. They asked if I wanted to come with them, I declined. I had a strong feeling that something big was going to happen and I should be here. Now, it was only Alice, Bella, Edward, Jake, Rosalie and me.

Everything was going well. Bella was even telling us names.

"For a boy, Edward Jacob," My nose wrinkled at the thought of my sister naming her kid after my boyfriend. "And for a girl, Renesmee."

I raised an eyebrow. "Those names are very… original."

"And weird." Jacob muttered. I quickly sent him a glare.

Leah shook her head with a small smirk but, said nothing.

Bella tried to stand up and Rosalie helped her. But, even her help wasn't enough. A loud snap was heard and Bella quickly fell. Luckily, Edward caught her head before it hit the floor.

Everything happened so quickly. Next thing I knew, Bella was lying down, screaming. I stood far away her. The scent of her blood was quickly in the air and I wasn't sure I could control myself. I was right about that.

I pounced but, Leah was quick to grab me and drag me outside.

"Spencer, snap out of it!" Leah yelled as I struggled against her grip.

I growled in protest and started to claw at her arms. The Lycan in me was trying to take over and I was losing.

"I know you're in there, Spence. You have to fight it. You're strong, I know you can win." Leah told me while she carried me further away from the house.

Another growl escaped my lips but, soon turned into a whimper. I could no longer hear Bella's heart. It stopped. She was dead.

My struggle stopped and Leah let me fall to the ground. Tears burned my eyes and quickly started to flow down my cheeks. "She's gone." I sobbed as I finally got back control. "Oh God…"

The sound of Leah walking away made me look up confused. Where was she going?

My wondering quickly got cut off as Jacob quickly pulled his arms around me and placed his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel the tears soaking my shirt.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer."

I opened my mouth to reply but, I quickly stopped when I noticed Paul's wolf form behind Seth. They know what happened and now they would come after us. I held Jacob closer to me as his shoulders shook from his cries. Despair was high in the air. I could hear Edward's attempts to get Bella's heart to beat again.

The only thing that I could point out was Jacob's cries and Edward's pleas for Bella to come back. Then the sound of him biting my sister came to my ears, awaking the Lycan in me. Quickly, I pressed my nose against Jacob's neck, it calmed me.

"Jake, I need to go see what Leah went to do. I'm worried she might try to…"

He nodded while letting me go and following me in the direction Leah went. I was afraid that we would find that she hurt the child my sister died for. What we found was shocking, to say the least.

Rosalie was holding EJ; I liked the nickname better than the actual name. Let's hope Bella doesn't dislike it. Leah stood there frozen staring into the green eyes of the baby boy.

"Oh hell…"Jacob muttered. "She imprinted."


	42. Chapter 42

Luckily, since Leah imprinted on EJ, the wolf pack couldn't attack. Bella's heart was speeding off which was a sign that the venom was working.

"Can I hold him?" I asked Rosalie with a small smile.

She smiled back. "Of course, Spencer."

EJ was a beautiful, or should I say, handsome baby. His bright green eyes came from Edward, his skin tone was like Bella's and EJ's hair was a dark, curly, brown.

I loved holding my nephew. Since I have always wanted kids, I found myself wishing this was actually mine.

EJ's soft hand soon found my face and images of Leah ran through my mind. He was already attached to her. I wasn't sure how Bella would react to this. Edward was content with it mostly for the fact that it protected EJ from the wolf pack.

"She'll be back soon." I told him with a small smile as I carried him into the den.

As I sat down on the loveseat, his hand found my face again. This time, the memory was of me singing. I sang him to sleep most of the time. Then one of the Cullen's would hold him whenever I couldn't do it anymore.

The next day quickly arrived and we all expected Bella to be awake soon. I wasn't sure how it would be for me to see her as a vampire but, at least she'll still be around.

EJ soon fell asleep. He's grown so fast in the past two days that Bella has been going through her transformation. It worried us all.

Edward later appeared with a small smile to get EJ from me, since my arms were starting to get a bit tired.

"Thank you for being so accepting about everything, Spencer." Edward smiled.

I shrugged. "You make her happy. Who am I to try and ruin that?"

It was now later in the evening. I was sitting in Jacob's lap in the den.

Another laugh escaped my lips as he started to tickle my sides. "Jacob, stop!"

"I don't think I should. You're laugh is too adorable." He growled playfully as another laugh filled the room.

Suddenly, I froze. Bella's heart just stopped, she should be awaking soon.

"Jake-"

"Yeah, I know. Let's get up there."

Edward took her to hunt before seeing us or EJ. Last thing any of us wanted was for Bella to slip up. After Jake did a test run, we let her see him.

She looked different but, at the same time, the same. Her skin was no longer flushed, brown eyes were now red and, well, her scent was much different.

It was good to finally see Bella hold her son. But, she quickly noticed how much he had grown since he was born. Carlisle spoke of our worries about his fast growth.

The nice moment quickly changed when Bella learned that Leah imprinted on EJ. After yelling at Leah, Jacob was also defending the imprint at the same time, Bella pounced.

Without thinking, I ran in front of Leah making it me who Bella threw into a tree. Pain shot through my shoulder as I got up off the ground.


	43. Chapter 43

"Spencer!" Jacob ran over to me as I struggled to stand while holding my right shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The pain started to move all the way to my fingertips. "Ugh. Yeah, I'll be fine." I groaned when I moved it too quickly.

"Your arm is already bruising." Jake growled.

The entire time Carlisle was checking my arm, Bella was saying sorry over and over. I understand that she felt bad but, I was starting to get very annoyed. Plus, the fact that I was in pain did not help.

"It's fine, Bella." I growled lowly hoping she'd get the point.

Edward caught my eye and nodded. "Let's let Carlisle do what he needs to do."

I let out a sigh of relief as they walked out of the room. Jacob wasn't around since he phased soon after he saw the damage. Leah was trying to calm him down and Seth was playing with EJ.

"Tell me how it is, Doc."

"Well, from the X-rays, she did shatter some of her forearm along with breaking a few of your fingers and your shoulder is severely dislocated." He sighed. "I'll have to put you in a brace and sling back. I will give you medication for pain and you'll need to keep away from using it as much as possible."

I sighed. "Alright, thanks."

I soon passed out from the pain medication and ended up waking up in someone's bedroom. By the scent, I would say it was Edward's old room before they made the small house for Bella and him.

After a sad attempt at putting my hair up into a bun, I made my way downstairs hoping to find food.

"Hey!" Emmett's booming voice came out of nowhere. "It's the girl who thought she could take on a newborn."

I frowned with a roll of my eyes. "Yeah, I totally thought that. Exactly why I went at her, instincts defiantly didn't have any part in it."

He quickly smirked. "Someone's pissy."

"No, I'm just hungry." I grumbled as I made my way to the kitchen to already find fast food.

Esme sent me a small smile and I struggled to carry my food and pull out a chair to sit down. She quickly helped me. "Jacob got you some not long ago."

I smiled slightly at the thought of Jacob knowing that I would want fast food.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?" Jacob asked as he sat in the chair beside me.

I sent him a smile. "I'm fine."

His small smile fell. "Carlisle told me the damage."

I finished chewing the fry I recently popped into my mouth. "Yeah, the trouble my instincts get me into."

Jacob had to soon leave to run patrol for a bit with Seth. Leah was inside with me holding EJ. Bella and Edward left yesterday to their new home. We all knew what they were doing. It wasn't hard to figure out and when they came back so soon, it was an open invitation for Emmett to tease them.

"Done already?" He asked with a smirk.

A loud groan escaped my lips. "Really, Emmett? I do not want to even think about what they were doing."

Then the conversation made a quick turn. They were going to leave, just disappear. After they tell dad that Bella was dead. I could not let this happen. It would break him and Leah. So, I quickly grabbed Leah and we left before Edward could figure out what I was planning.

"What are you planning, Spence?" Leah questioned with a confused look.

I sighed. "I can't just sit here and let them leave."

"It's not that I don't fully agree with you but, I don't see how we can stop them."

A frustrated growl escaped my lips. "I will sure as hell try. We're gonna have to break some pack rules. They'll understand. It's for your imprint."

We found my dad in the forest, cutting firewood. Something he'd always do when he was upset.

His eyes quickly zoned in on my injured arm and shoulder. "Spencer, what happened to you?"

I shook my head. "That's not important right now."

"Like hell it is. Tell me what's going on." He was getting angry so, I knew I would have to quickly get to the point. I just hope this doesn't give him a heart attack.

Leah stepped a few feet away from me and began to strip down to her tank and under shorts. Luckily, I had extras in my car.

"Leah, put your clothes back on." My dad stuttered with a hot blush on his face.

"Things aren't as normal as they seem around here dad. Try and stay calm. We're doing this for you." I muttered before Leah phased. I would have transformed myself but, I was afraid I would actually attack my dad and freak him out more. "She's not going to hurt you."

After explaining that Bella was okay, well, better than okay… We raced back to the Cullen home. I already knew that I might get my head bitten off for this. But, I had to protect my dad.

"Where did you guys go?" Jacob questioned as Leah and I got out of my car.

I smiled somewhat sheepishly and was about to explain everything. But, Leah blurted it out before I could.

"You phased in front of Charlie!"

"Hey, don't get mad at her. It was my idea." I shrugged with a sigh. "It was the right thing to do."

Edward shook his head with a frown. "Don't act like you did this for anyone but yourself, Spencer."

I scowled right back. "Do none of you realize how much it would _kill _dad to think Bella was dead? Or how much it would hurt Leah to be away from EJ? Moving isn't something that only affects you. It affects everyone. I'm not the selfish one here." I was about ready to storm off. Since Edward had already pissed me off but, Jacob stopped me by putting an arm around my waist.

"Oh, by the way, we couldn't stop him so Charlie is coming over." Leah muttered while rubbing the back of her neck.


	44. Chapter 44

"Charlie will be fine, Spence." Jacob whispered before kissing my cheek.

I shook my head. "Did I do the right thing? Maybe I shouldn't have done anything…"

"Babe, you did what you thought was right. I'm sure it will all work out."

I nodded and smiled. "Carlisle said I may be able to get out of the cast soon. Which means" I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "we can have some fun."

A loud groan escaped Jake's lips. "You're killing me."

My smile grew. "But, you still love me."

He quickly pecked my lips. "Of course I do. I couldn't stop loving you even if I wanted to."

"You're so sweet."

A few days passed and I did get my cast off. Things with Jacob and me were doing amazing and I was actually looking into getting my own place. Oh, also, my dad was dating Sue Clearwater. I was happy for him. It was about time he moved on. I liked to tease Leah about her and me finally being 'sisters'.

I was just napping on the couch at home when someone started banging on the front door. With a groan, I got up and went to answer it.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

He took deep breath before blurting out, "Rachel's pregnant."

"And you're the father?" I asked hesitantly. Hell, I had no idea they liked one another past the friendship line. I opened the door wider and he quickly fell onto the couch.

His head fell back onto the couch. "Yeah, I am. We were both drunk and one thing led to another. She doesn't want it."

I sat beside him and pulled one of my legs underneath me. "Do you?"

"I'm not ready for a kid but, I can't sit by and let her just get rid of it. Well, she can't anyways. Lycan pregnancies are a lot faster than normal, since both of the parents are Lycan." He ran his fingers through his hair. "She's basically three months pregnant now. It's why we haven't been around."

"First Bella and now you guys?" I shook my head with a sigh but, caught him looking at me nervously. "Just spit it out."

"Rachel suggested, and I kind of agree, that you could raise the kid." His green eyes quickly started to study the ceiling. "I know how much you've wanted kids."

"As true as that may be, I have no income. Sure, I could sell artwork every now and then. But, if I'm going to have a kid around, I'll need a steady and good income." My shoulders fell. "I'm not saying no. Just give me a month to see if can get things together. Okay?"

After that conversation with Jesse, I sat on the couch for a while trying to figure my shit out. Then, next thing I know, I'm with Leah and Paul at a bar. They were both sitting at a table drinking, of course, and I was on the karaoke stage singing with a beer in my hand.

"Okay, I have to ask. What happened? I'm enjoying having you get drunk with us but, what made you want to?" Paul questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I quickly grabbed a shot from the table and took it before answering. "Jesse got Rachel pregnant. They want me to keep the kid."

"Wow. That is surprising." Leah muttered with a shocked look.

I shook my head after taking a swing of beer. "Do you not see how fucking weird that would be? Raising my ex-boyfriends and cousins child?"

"Well, are you gonna do it, Spence?" Paul asked softly.

"I guess fucking so." I sighed and placed a hand on my forehead. "The pregnancy is quick because the kid's mostly Lycan. What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't expect Jacob to help. He's still in school and about to only be eighteen. I can't ask that of him."

"You won't ask him because; you know he'd say yes." Leah told me with a shrug.

She was right. I knew Jake would say yes in a heartbeat. But, he was still young, well, as was I. You get what I mean. I just didn't want him raising a kid with me at eighteen. Better yet, a kid that wasn't even his… I don't know what I was going to do.


End file.
